


Metamorphosis

by ID_Locke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Come Swallowing, Demons, Divine Worship World, Double Penetration, Enemas, Genital Piercing, Gods, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slavery, Sounding, Threesome, ancient earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Locke/pseuds/ID_Locke
Summary: Things are not always as they seem. Sometimes, Fate has plans for you that are contrary to what you believed was the path your life was to take. Sometimes, you need to go through a metamorphosis on several levels to be the person you were destined to be. Often, that journey of change is painful and difficult but if you survive, something beautiful emerges.Valerian wakes to find himself chained in a stone room with no memory of how he got there. He soon finds out that him and his wife, Layla, have been captured by Ice Demon. Hopes that all the demons want is ransom money to release them is soon dashed. Valerian begins making sexual deals with the demons to spare Layla from having to endure the demon's touches. The longer they're held captive, the more explicit the sexual deals Valerian must make to keep Layla untouched. The demons have a plan and Valerian is the key component; whether he wants to be or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my Divine Worship World. It is a collection of stories about gods and their lovers and is set in a distant past when gods walked the earth. This is the story of how Valerian comes to be the person he is meant to be.

  **Chapter 1**

My head throbbed and my stomach felt a little queasy. I groaned softly and went to touch my temple where it felt like a spike had been driven through it only to find I couldn’t. Clanking sounded when I tried and failed to bring my hands forward, making fear and dread curl through me at what that probably meant. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar, windowless room; the floor and walls made of stone and a high, heavy timber ceiling. Torches burned with an odd-coloured, smokeless flame and were set high in the walls at regular intervals, well out of my reach even if my hands had been free. My hands were securely bound behind my back with what felt like metal manacles. I could also feel a heaviness around my neck as well. I heard the clink of chains again when I tried to roll into a seated position and felt something drag at the back of my neck. Fear settled heavily like a giant lead ball in my belly.

The last thing I remembered was talking with my wife, Layla, about the family we were going to start as we gently rocked back and forth in the carriage on our way to the house in the country we were hoping to buy. One moment I was saying how I’d love to have a little girl that shared Layla’s beauty and boy to carry on the family name and then... nothing.

There was no one in the room but me. I sincerely hoped that meant Layla managed to escape whatever fate was in store for me.

I finally managed to roll to my knees, becoming aware in the process that there was a length of chain attached to bands around my ankles as well. On standing, I could see a thick chain about twelve inches long linking my ankles together. My steps were somewhat hobbled by the chain at my ankles but it was the chain connecting what I assumed was a collar around my neck to a very sturdy-looking bolt in the wall that brought me up well-short of the door across the room from where I’d woken.

I awkwardly paced the short length of the chain at my neck, highly disappointed to find that not only was there little area for me to move, there was absolutely nothing in the room that I could see to use as a weapon or as a means of removing the chains to escape. I paced for a good fifteen minutes and thought furiously of how I might get free. Nothing seemed reasonable or doable, the chains I was bound with severely limiting what I could do. I had nothing in my pockets that was remotely useful in setting myself free. A handkerchief, an old ticket stub for a play and a hard candy of dubious age would get me nowhere. I finally sat with my back against the stone wall and waited for my captors to come check on me since there was little else for me to do.

 Hopefully, they only wanted money. If Layla wasn’t chained in the room with me, perhaps, if she hadn’t gotten away, they’d taken her to withdraw money to pay a ransom. Unfortunately, robbing travellers had become quite the road hazard and I was more than a little pissed that the men I’d hired to protect us hadn’t done their job. Although, if Layla managed to escape with the help of the men I’d hired and it was only me captive, it was money well spent in my mind. Layla was a very resourceful and smart woman. If there was any chance of her escaping, she’d take it.

 If Layla had been captured as well, it was possible our captors thought she would be easier to control than me. The joke was on them though. Layla was a strong-willed woman, one of the things that I loved about her. I just hoped she was able to swallow her pride and do what they asked of her without a fuss instead of trying something foolishly heroic to save us both. Layla certainly looked the part of the lady of the manor but she could swear as colourfully as any man and wouldn’t be shy in the least about using the small blade most often strapped to her thigh. She’d even had me modify her skirts so she could easily grab the knife through a concealed slit in the seam of her skirt.

If we’d both been taken, realistically all we needed to do was bide our time. While highway robbery was frightening, most thieves were reluctant to kill their victims as the local law enforcement was rather well-known for beheading murderous thieves without the benefit of a trial first. Simple robbery would earn the thieves a harsh beating and some jail time if they were caught but that was far preferable to being without a head. Highway robbers who murdered their victims usually caused the law to go on a round-up spree, executing all thieves caught in an effort to punish the murders and make other thieves think twice about doing deadly harm to the citizenry. It was generally an effective deterrent.

The owner of the house we were hoping to buy was expecting us and knew we were eager to finalize the deal. If we didn’t show up within a reasonable amount of time, questions would be asked. We weren’t wealthy or part of the ruling class but we were nicely comfortable and I was well-known in some of the upper circles of the wealthy because of my skills as a tailor. Ransom was an ugly business but generally once the money was delivered, the captive was released relatively unharmed.

 If our captors wanted to make sure they got the cooperation they needed, all they had to do was threaten Layla’s safety and I’d do whatever they demanded. I loved her more than my own life. If it meant my getting hurt in order to keep her safe, it was a nothing price that I’d gladly pay over and over again as many times as necessary. If I needed to drain our funds dry to keep her safe, I’d do that without even blinking at the cost. It was only money and I could always make more. Layla wouldn’t be happy about losing our hard-earned cash but it was only money. I wasn’t about to tell our captors that though. I was determined to keep Layla from harm but I wasn’t stupid.

 I startled awake at the sound of the door opening, not sure how or when I’d managed to doze off. I struggled to stand only to pause halfway as Layla was pushed into the room. She had a hood over her head but I’d recognize her anywhere. She was also wearing the same dress as what she’d had on in the carriage and I’d never mistake that for any other as I’d sewn it for her myself. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open when I saw who, or more accurately, what, was behind her. My insides chilled and fear filled me in a rush. We were in much deeper trouble than I initially thought.

 Several demons filed into the room behind Layla. She was bound as well although her hands were tied in front of her with rope instead of chained behind her back like I was. She looked reasonably okay but her dress hid much of her skin so I couldn’t be sure. She didn’t appear to be in pain and seemed to be walking fine. Relief filled me at that.

 The demons had pale skin with a blue or grey cast. They were likely Ice Demons based on that alone. I’d only seen a few demons in person, but some of them were easy to recognize because of their skin colour. It worried me greatly that demons were the ones that had captured us. They typically wouldn’t be interested in the amount of money that Layla and I had so the idea of a ransom was probably not a consideration. If they wanted money for ransom and to make it worth their while, they’d go after nobility not middle income people like us.

 Power was what demons craved and respected and neither Layla nor I had the kind they’d be interested in. Neither one of us could use magic although people often said I could work magic with a needle and thread. I couldn’t. I was just naturally very talented as a tailor. There was no magic involved in what I did. Unless the demons wanted a new wardrobe, which I’d gladly make them for the price of being set free and unharmed, there was nothing either of us had that a demon would want.

 The demon closest to Layla yanked off the hood covering her head. She blinked in the sudden light and promptly scowled at the demon before swinging her bound hands at him. The demon laughed and easily swatted her attack away. Her hair was dishevelled and she had the beginnings of a bruise on one cheek. I was furious that she’d been struck. I was equally proud of her for trying to strike back and terrified that they’d do something worse to her in retaliation.

 “Layla, love, are you okay?” I asked wanting nothing more than to take her into my arms and protect her from further harm.

 “I’ll live,” Layla said with murder in her eyes as she glared at the demons.

 “Indeed. You both will. As long as you do as you’re told that is,” said one of the demons with an unsettling grin.

 “We have some money but I doubt it’s enough to be worth your while. Neither one of us can use magic so it can’t be that either. What do you want from us?” I asked as I stood and walked to the end of the chain that tethered me to the wall. “If I can give it to you, you can have it in exchange for letting us go unharmed.”

 “See? I told you this was going to be easier than Father has said it is,” said the demon holding the rope that bound Layla’s hands. “Neither one of them is cowering in fear or pissing themselves. Matter of fact, this female is on the feisty side. The male is even asking reasonable questions.”

 “What we want is everything. And you’re going to give it to us. Not willingly at first but you will eventually. That’s half the fun of the whole process,” laughed another demon. “Well, fun for us. Probably not so fun for you. You won’t be harmed as long as you cooperate and do what we ask.”

 I had no idea what they were talking about and the way they worded what they wanted was beyond strange. The demon holding the rope pushed down on Layla’s shoulders until she was forced to kneel at the other demon’s feet. A demon holding a small bag stepped forward, blocking my view of Layla. She swore and I saw her struggle for several seconds before a demon held her firmly by the shoulders. When the demon with the bag moved away, I was able to see that they’d forced some sort of large tube into her mouth and tied it onto her head so she couldn’t spit it out. If looks could kill, the demons would’ve been nothing but a pile of greasy ash at her feet. The demon holding the rope that bound her wrists dropped the end on the floor and said something in a deep, guttural language. The rope holding Layla’s hands suddenly snapped taut to the floor as if tied there.

 The demon in front of Layla smiled at me and began to unlace his pants. I stared stupidly for several seconds before what he intended slammed into me. I screamed in rage and tried to lunge forward only to nearly choke myself against the collar at my throat and go down hard on my ass.

 “No! Stop! Damn you all to the depths of hell! Don’t you touch her!” I yelled as I struggled uselessly against my bonds and tried but failed to stand again.

 The demon continued to smile at me as he pulled his cock out and stroked himself to hardness. I felt bile rise in my throat as he rubbed the head of his now hard cock over Layla’s lips. She made sounds of protest in her throat and twisted her head back and forth to try to avoid what the demon was going to do. One of the demons beside her gripped her head in his large hands and held her still.

 “The open-mouth gag is a wonderful tool to use when there is danger of being bitten. It’s easy, less messy than knocking out all the front teeth and doesn’t need any recovery time either,” the demon said as he pushed the head of his cock into Layla’s mouth through the tube. Her garbled sounds of protest filled me with rage.

 “Get away from her!” I seethed as I strained against the chains holding me. “What do you want to stop this? I swear to you that if I can give it to you, I will, if it’ll spare Layla your touch.”

 The demon drew back from Layla’s mouth, the tip of his cock glistening with her saliva. Layla’s eyes blazed with fury and drool dripped down her chin. She made sounds of rage that were probably words garbled by the open-mouth gag. Knowing Layla, she was promising the demon a slow painful death that likely involved her cutting off his balls and stuffing them down his throat so he’d choke to death on them. The demon ignored Layla and gave me a considering look.

 “I can have her suck cock another time if you take her place. Honestly, I’m not that picky about which one of you does it as long as some cock does get sucked very shortly. What are the terms of your deal?”

I didn’t expect that offer at all. As much as the idea of being forced to service the demon disgusted me, I didn’t need even half a second to think about it. It wouldn’t be the first cock I’d sucked either. Granted, I’d wanted to suck the cock I’d had in my mouth before and didn’t want to suck the cock I was about to be offered. That didn’t matter though. If my doing it spared Layla, then I could easily suck demon cock.

 “Fine. The deal I’m offering is that Layla won’t be made to suck cock if I do it instead,” I said.

 Demons were big on deals. If you made a deal with one, that deal would be upheld to the letter. For a demon, there were apparently unpleasant consequences for breaking a deal made in good faith. I had no idea what those consequences were but I’d also never heard of a demon breaking a deal out of hand.

 “That’s a bold offer when you’re not really in any position to be making deals. You’re lucky I’m in a good mood and you amuse me at the moment. I accept your deal. I won’t touch her today.”

 “At all. You’re not to touch her at all,” I pressed as I struggled to contain the rage I felt.

 “You truly have no place to bargain from. You are very firmly captive to our whims. Be grateful I’m feeling generous right now and am willing to accept your deal. If you feel the need to modify the deal, this is the new one. I’d suggest you take it as if you don’t, I’ll simply continue with what I’d intended and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.

 “The new deal is this; You will take her turn at sucking my cock and you’ll be finished sucking cock when demon seed fills your mouth. You’re not to spill a drop of it either. Keep in mind that she couldn’t bite me if she tried with the gag in place. You will suck cock with the same restriction on biting or a bite from you will nullify the deal. At that point, she’ll have a demon cock back in her mouth. That is the deal. Take it or leave it.”

Fury burned through me but I knew the demon was right. I had no grounds to bargain on with the position I was in. But to spare Layla, I’d do anything including suck demon cock and even swallowing demon seed when I’d really rather not do either. I nodded my head.

 “I agree to your deal,” I said, anger apparent in my voice.

 “Excellent. Do I need to use the open-mouth gag on you to keep you from the temptation of biting?” Amusement was in the demon’s eyes and voice. “Get on your knees.”

 “No, I don’t need the damn gag.” I ground out as I got my legs under me and knelt as the demon ordered.

 The demon walked over to me and gently cupped the back of my head. I felt a little tug as he pulled free the tie holding back my long, black hair. He threaded his fingers through my hair, a pleased look on his face. He pressed the head of his cock to my lips and smiled in anticipation at me.

 “Open up and make it good. If you can’t bring me off, our deal is void since you won’t have delivered on your end. Then I’ll have to see if your little lady can do a better job and I doubt you want that.”

 I wished I could send a reassuring look or say a few words to Layla but the demon in front of me blocked her from my line of sight and I didn’t want to take the chance that he’d think I was trying to delay what I said I’d do and thus go back to forcing Layla to suck his dick. I opened wide and let the demon slip his cock into my mouth.

 It certainly wasn’t the first time I’d had a cock in my mouth but I hadn’t done it all that frequently either. The demon was a good bit larger than Ander, my best friend. Aside from a few times with Ander when we were testing the boundaries of sex and friendship, I’d never had another man’s cock touch me anywhere. I’d discovered with Ander that I did enjoy sucking dick, however, once I married Layla, there was no other person for me, regardless of how much I’d enjoyed having Ander’s cock in my mouth or rubbing sensuously against mine. I took my marriage vows very seriously. I didn’t like breaking them in this instance but felt it was necessary to spare Layla the same fate. I’d promised to love, honour and protect Layla and, by all the gods, that’s what I was going to do.

 The demon was well endowed and I really needed to open wide to be able to take his cock in my mouth without dragging my teeth over it. I didn’t want the demon to assume I was going to bite him when it was simply the large size of his cock that made my teeth scrape over the length of it. I really hoped he wasn’t going to try to stuff his entire length down my throat. I highly doubted he’d be pleased with my performance if I gagged and threw up on his boots.

 Thankfully, the demon didn’t push so much of his cock into my mouth that I was in danger of gagging on it but he wasn’t just pressing the head into my mouth either. He started giving me directions on how to move my tongue to pleasure him better. Not following those directions earned me a painful tug on my hair and the warning that if I didn’t do a half-way decent job, he would go back to Layla. I did as the demon told me to and he gradually increased how far he thrust into my mouth. He drew back quickly from my mouth when he pushed a little too much in and made me gag.

 “Don’t want you puking,” the demon said with a laugh, waiting a moment or two for me to settle before pushing his cock back into my mouth. “I think you have a good bit of natural talent. You’re taking a nice amount and have some decent tongue action. You’re showing surprising promise already.”

 I had no idea what he meant by that and I didn’t care. I just wanted to get through what I needed to do. The demon continued to fuck my mouth long past the point where my jaw ached from being stretched open so wide and my knees hurt from the unyielding stone floor. His cock started to swell and I knew he was almost ready to blow. I instinctively tried to back off only to have him tighten his fist in my hair and hold me on his cock.

 “Swallow all that I give you. Our deal was that you’re done when demon seed fills your mouth and you’re not to spill a drop. Anything that drips out of your mouth gets licked up by your little lady while her ass gets spanked bright red for your disobedience. I doubt you want that for her, right?”

 That last bit wasn’t part of our deal but it also wasn’t like I’d not do what the demon demanded and put Layla in a position I could spare her from. I tried to brace myself to swallow what I didn’t want to. The demon pumped into my mouth a few times, stilled and grunted as his cock started spurting.

 I wasn’t expecting the coolness of the demon’s seed or the amount. It was salty with a faint tang like iron and it seemed like there was no end to how much he was going to come. As his seed filled my mouth I knew I needed to swallow but my stomach was having some serious issues with the idea, rolling and almost threatening to revolt at just the idea of swallowing the demon’s seed. Somehow I managed to choke it down but only just barely. I didn’t like the taste of the demon’s spunk in my mouth but thankfully didn’t let so much as a drop escape my lips. The demon pulled out of my mouth, patted me on the head, tucked his cock back into his pants and leaned down so his lips were touching my ear.

 “I told you you’d give everything to us willingly. I’m pleased it’s happening so much quicker than I thought it would.”

 I seethed but said nothing. I’d managed to spare Layla from the degradation of sucking off the demon and swallowing his seed. That was all that mattered.

 “Selek, go easy on her to start. We can play harder and longer later on,” said the demon I’d sucked off.

 “What?” I croaked as I watched one of the demons step in front of Layla and unlace his pants. “You said you wouldn’t touch her.”

 The demon looked at me and smiled in a chilling way. “I’m not going to as per our deal. You took her turn at sucking my cock. Selek, on the other hand, made no such deal with you and it’s his turn with the lovely Layla.”

 I stared in stunned silence for several seconds. It was true that I hadn’t made a deal with the other demon specifically but I’d assumed that it would be binding for all the demons in the room. They had to know that’s what I’d meant.

 “That’s bullshit. It was implied that my wife wouldn’t be touched by any of you when I agreed to take her turn sucking you off,” I seethed.

 “I didn’t get that inference and that was most definitely not any part of the wording of our deal. You didn’t want _me_ to touch her today. When I offered you the chance to take her place, you agreed immediately. That was the deal. You held up your end surprisingly well and I will certainly keep my side of the bargain. You can’t claim a broken deal when you got exactly what you agreed to.”

 Fury made the words I wanted to roar at the demon stick in my throat. I knew demons could be tricky with the words and deals they made but I hadn’t thought about that at the time I said yes to spare Layla. There were a total of four demons in the room. I felt a little sick at the thought of servicing each of them one after the other but couldn’t see any other way to keep Layla from having to suck off a demon.

 “Fine. New deal. I’ll suck all of you off one after the other on the condition that none of you touch Layla,” I said even as my stomach rolled at the idea of allowing my mouth to be used by three more demons in succession.

 The demons looked at each other and smiled in a way that made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. They looked entirely too pleased and I couldn’t figure out what I’d said to make them so happy unless it was my willingness to suck them off without a fight.

 “Done. We accept the terms of your deal. You suck off the three other demons in this room to their completion and none of them will touch your wife further today. You’re so very eager for demon dick and seed and we’ve barely begun. This bodes very well for you,” laughed the demon I’d sucked off.

 “I’m not eager. I simply don’t want any of you sullying Layla. If that means I need to suck off each of the demons in this room to do that, then that’s what I do.”

 “Who said anything about all of us touching your precious woman? The plan was for her to blow Selek and myself this time. You would’ve taken care of the other two. We’ll work her, and you, up to having the stamina to blow four demons one after the other. But since you made the deal to suck off all the demons in the room one after the other so she wouldn’t have to suck off just one demon, who am I to stop you from trying to do more than you can handle?”

 I wanted to hit something. Preferably one of the demons in front of me. I wanted to smash their faces into bloody, ragged tissue. I’d made another error with my deal but I’d remember that error and not repeat it. I wasn’t a brilliant man but I wasn’t stupid either. They were playing some sort of game with us. I could feel it. I didn’t know what the end result was but we only needed to keep it together for a few days at most before somebody raised the alarm about us being missing. Ander would surely report us missing in just a day or two. I was sure we could hold out for that long.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

I wasn’t sure how many days had passed in the windowless room that was my prison cell but it had to be more than a week if I calculated the passage of time by the meals I was given. I’d expected to be fed nothing more than water and hard bread with maybe some porridge to round things out. Instead, I was given plain but filling meals, most often stews and soups of the type that any tradesman or common worker could expect to receive. I thought the cook was a little heavy-handed with the salt, but I wasn’t exactly in much of a position to protest the seasoning. I could refuse to eat but I’d only be doing myself harm. I needed to eat to stay strong just in case the opportunity came along to attempt an escape. I didn’t really see that happening but one never knew what Fate would throw your way.

 I was starting to get a little worried that so much time had passed without even a hint of the demons being concerned about people searching for us. I honestly had no idea where we were being held and I was beginning to think that it was possibly some sort of magically shielded place that hid us from everybody’s eyes. Even so, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Ander wouldn’t stop looking for us. Ander on a mission was unbelievably single-minded and would let nothing stand in his way.

 I hated the demons with a passion for the depraved things they were putting us through. I dreaded hearing the door to the room open at the same time that I welcomed it. They kept Layla and I separated from each other and more often than not, gagged her so she couldn’t speak to me when we were brought together. It had taken very little time for them to figure out how much that bothered me. They were also now very aware of how far I’d go for her, to keep her safe and untouched by them.

 I was now naked and still wore the collar, cuffs and chains. My hands were chained in front of me now but my ankles were no longer restrained. Not that it mattered since I was never freed of the thick chain at my collar. I tried kicking free of the demons once after they’d released my ankle chains. They’d subdued me with embarrassing ease. As punishment they’d brought Layla into the room, spanked me like a willful child until my ass was burning and sore, my breath coming in ragged gasps as I tried to hold back my cries of pain. If that had been the sum total of my punishment, it wouldn’t have stopped me from trying to get free again, which they probably knew.

 However, once my humiliating and painful spanking had been administered they’d forced Layla over one of the demon’s lap, flipped her skirt up exposing her perfect ass, and spanked her just as fiercely as I’d been spanked. I loved her courage when she didn’t shed a single tear and the sounds coming from behind her gag were not of pain but screams of outrage and anger. My Layla had an indomitable fighting spirit.

 When the demon was done with Layla’s spanking, he’d held up a very intimidating dildo and demanded my word that I’d not fight them again or, every time I struggled, Layla would be spanked, fucked open with the dildo and then fucked hard by one of the demons. A very large demon stepped forward, opened his pants, and exposed a cock that would’ve looked more suitable to a beast of the field.

 I immediately promised to never struggle against the demons again in order to spare Layla.

 Layla still retained a light slip and her hands were usually bound in front of her with rope when they brought her into the room. The slip wasn’t much and barely hid her curvy figure but at least she wasn’t fully exposed to the lustful stares of the demons as I was. I’d bargained for that for her, giving up my clothes and promising not to cover my privates so that she kept her slip and some sense of modesty.

 Initially I’d been embarrassed to be the only nude person in a room with several other dressed people in it. I’d felt very uncomfortable being naked and subject to the lustful stares of any that came into the room. After a few times of being bound in a position that left me not only exposed but on lewd display, my modesty seemed to fade away. I didn’t feel embarrassed to be naked anymore. It sort of felt... natural, which worried me a little.

 Another deal I struck to spare Layla was for me to suck demon cock any time one was put in front of me and swallow their seed so she wouldn’t have to do the same. It was now multiple times a day that I orally serviced the demons and every time I sucked dick, I swallowed their seed. It worried me a little how accustomed I was getting to drinking their milk. I didn’t like being forced to swallow but neither did I hate it as I initially had, which was confusing. Most times I seemed to be eager for their seed, which made no sense since I didn’t want to suck them off in the first place and was only doing what I needed to in order to protect Layla from their advances. It was a little troubling to me that I was starting to feel the tiniest bit eager to drink their milk.

 To be fair, I wasn’t exactly inexperienced at eating come. When I’d discovered the joy of masturbating as a young man, I’d also nearly been caught the very first time by my mother. I’d panicked and quickly sucked the majority of my come from my fingers before she’d entered my room on some trivial matter. The next time I jerked off there was no threat of discovery but I’d still tasted my seed. I did it slowly, savouring it. I found I liked the naughty feel of lapping up my own spunk and I enjoyed the creamy, salty taste of it. I even discovered that if I curled myself just right, I could shoot directly into my mouth when I jerked off.

 Drinking a man’s milk didn’t disgust me at all but I’d never shared that knowledge with Layla. I never wanted her to look at me like I was some sort of perverse creature because I got a thrill out of swallowing my seed. I still secretly drank my milk a few times a week because I enjoyed the act so much. But, there was a huge difference between wanting to swallow a male’s essence and being forced to do it.

 “You’ve got a natural aptitude for cock-sucking. You’re progressing better than I’d hoped. I’d say that in another week or two you’ll be able to take a demon cock all the way to the root without gagging. We’re going to try something new today. I’m quite hopeful that you’re still fully committed to keeping us from touching your charming lady since that’s proving to be a wonderful tool.”

 I glared at the demon and said nothing. He knew whatever they demanded, whatever it took, I’d do it to keep them from putting their hands, or any other part of themselves, on her. The demon grinned.

 “While you are coming along nicely at giving head, you don’t seem to get any fun out of it. That’s a problem we need to address. You have a choice before you. You can watch your lady be fondled and brought to climax by one of us as you do your cock-sucking duties. I’m positive you’ll hate seeing that at the same time that you’ll end up aroused from seeing her come. Or she remains untouched while one of us fondles you to orgasm while you suck cock. I can give you a few moments to think about what you’d like to do if you need it.”

 I glared at the demon. He knew what option I was going to pick. Asking me to choose was just some sort of twisted little game for him. I highly doubted they were going to be able to arouse me to orgasm while I sucked demon cock but that didn’t matter. I could keep Layla out of their hands a little longer by submitting to them so I’d do it. I was positive we’d be found soon. Or at least those looking for us would make us so troublesome that the demons released us. I doubted they’d kill us as that would cause too much of a problem for the demons. Human/demon relations were already on the touchy side and I highly doubted the demons wanted to create an incident with our deaths on their hands.

 “Don’t touch her. I’ll do what you want.”

 The demon smirked at me. “I need to hear the specifics of our deal from you to make it binding. What are you agreeing to in order to keep your precious Layla untouched by us?”

 My jaw clenched tight and I had to draw several calming breaths through my nose to be able to unclench my teeth and speak. “I’ll suck you off while one of the other demons fondles me in exchange for none of you touching Layla today.”

 “Fondles you to your release,” the demon prompted.

 I grit my teeth briefly before speaking. “I’ll suck you off while one of the other demons fondles me to my release in exchange for none of you touching Layla today.”

 “Wonderful. I accept your deal. Come here and start sucking. Don’t worry, Bolam will be gentle. Don’t want to damage the goods,” the demon laughed.

 The demon opened his pants, exposed his cock and sat on a cushion on the floor with his legs slightly spread. I went down to hands and knees and crawled to where he sat. The demons liked seeing me crawl to the cock I was to suck and it was an easy, if humiliating, concession to them. I hunched down only to have the demon stop me with the demand to keep my ass high in the air for Bolam to have access to whatever he wanted to touch. I did what the demon told me to and began licking his soft cock, bringing him to hardness before taking him into my mouth.

 I startled when I felt hands on my ass kneading my cheeks. I heard Bolam chuckle and barely stopped myself from shying away from his hand when he cupped my sack. Bolam was gentle in his handling of my balls but that certainly wasn’t having the effect of making my cock rise. He did try the more direct approach of stroking my dick when playing with my balls did nothing. The results were still the same. I wasn’t about to get hard from something I didn’t want.

 Slickness suddenly dribbled over my hole and I tried to pull away in shock when I felt a finger smear that slickness over my hole. Bolam kept my ass where it was with a firm grip on my hip while the demon I was sucking had his fingers tangled in my hair, keeping my mouth securely on his cock.

 For several seconds I refused to believe what was about to happen. My mind screamed at me to turn on the demon rubbing the slickness over my asshole and savagely beat him to death for what he was about to do. I wouldn’t actually be able to do that. Demons were far stronger than a human and incredibly hard to kill. I also wasn’t much of a fighter and had given my word that I wouldn’t fight the demons in order to spare Layla. I tamped that useless impulse down and kept sucking on the cock in my mouth. If I stopped blowing the demon or protested what was about to happen, I’d be seen as breaking the deal and Layla would pay for my prideful mistake. I could endure this for her.

 Layla was standing between two demons, watching me. I could only catch glimpses of her face as I bobbed over the demon cock, her expression pained and furious. I’d found out the hard way that if my attention wandered to her too much as I was fulfilling whatever deal I’d made, I got a stinging slap to my ass in warning for not paying attention to what I was supposed to be doing. I could deal with that easily though. If my attention wandered again from what I was doing, something unseen struck Layla’s breasts or ass in punishment making her shriek and jump in pain.

 The first time that happened I’d protested that the demons broke the deal of not touching Layla by slapping her. They’d pointed out that they hadn’t touched her, something else had, which was apparently true, so hadn’t broken our deal. I’d tried to re-word a deal the next time to include that they not touch her or cause her pain in any way. I’d been surprised when they agreed to that only to find out that excessive tickling was just as bad as physical pain. Whatever I tried to come up with to keep her from harm, the demons would pull some new trick out of their bag and outmaneuver me. It was much easier on both Layla and I to simply do what the demons demanded of me. I could handle it and it kept her safe and unmolested.

 It frightened me a little at how easy I was finding it to not only suck cock but swallow the demon’s seed when they came in my mouth. My stomach didn’t protest at all now and I could have a demon thrusting into my mouth for probably half an hour with no discomfort. I couldn’t take a full demon cock down my throat without gagging but I could take more now than the first time I’d had the demon push his cock into my mouth. It was really worrisome to me that sometimes I found myself enjoying the act on some level. It was a strange sort of power rush to be able to make a male lose control with just the skillful action of your lips and tongue. There’d even been a few times when I eagerly swallowed the seed they filled my mouth with, which was beyond confusing.

 I grunted in protest but didn’t pull away when Bolam slide his finger into my ass. It didn’t hurt but felt weird and a bit uncomfortable. I kept sucking on the cock in my mouth but was distracted by what Bolam was doing. He moved his finger slowly in and out of my ass, timing his thrusts to match the rhythm I was using on the demon I was blowing. I made a startled sound deep in my throat when Bolam rubbed firmly over something inside me that sent a jolt of pleasure straight through my body.

 “Felt good, didn’t it?” chuckled the demon I was sucking.

 I said nothing and glared at him as much as I could from my head-down, ass-up position between his legs.

 “You’re going to enjoy this whether you want to or not. Or more accurately, your body will. It’ll react to the pleasure regardless of what your brain tries to say about it.”

 Bolam began to thrust his finger firmly into me, each push rubbing torturously good over whatever it was inside me that felt so damn good at being touched. After several minutes of that my balls began to tighten in anticipation. My dick wasn’t hard but I felt like I was starting to chase after an orgasm. I tried to ignore the pleasure centered in my ass that was spreading through my groin and bringing me closer to release but it was an impossible task. I tried thinking about the most unsexy things I could to stop the orgasm that was building but it was like the messages from my brain weren’t reaching my balls. I suddenly felt the urge to piss and tried to back off the cock in my mouth without success to warn the demons.

 Pleasure flooded through my lower body and I moaned around the cock in my mouth as my balls contracted and a long stream of seed squirted from my cock. Seconds later the demon I was blowing began shooting his load into my mouth. I moaned again before greedily swallowing the demon’s seed as my dick continued to shoot ribbons of come onto the floor between my legs, the pleasure so intense the muscles of my legs shook. The pleasure was powerful and primal and it frightened me a little with how much I’d enjoyed what just happened.

 I eagerly swallowed every drop the demon gave me, my balls finally emptied just a little before the last spurt from the demon hit the back of my throat. He pulled his cock from my mouth and I panted harshly, confused but satisfied at whatever the hell had just happened. I’d never felt anything like that orgasm in my life. It was mind-blowing. Swallowing the demon’s seed had been like the icing on an already tasty cake. That was completely fucked up but I couldn’t deny the pleasure of the act. I was obviously in very deep trouble. The demon cupped my chin and tilted my face up to look at him.

 “This is a lovely look for you. I’d say you enjoyed your milking quite a bit, which is even better than I’d hoped this early in. I’m suddenly feeling generous after such a wonderful performance. If you agree to lick up and swallow all your seed from the floor, I’ll allow you an hour of private time with your wife immediately after you’re done.”

 “Unchained, ungagged and able to touch and hold each other?” I asked almost not believing the deal the demon was offering me.

 “The neck chain stays on but otherwise, yes.”

 “Done,” I said.

 The demon smiled at me and I gasped when Bolam moved his finger in my ass again. Somehow I’d managed to ignore for a minute or two that I still had a demon’s finger in my hole. I closed my eyes as pleasure sparked down my spine when Bolam began stroking my insides again. I couldn’t hold back the soft moan at how good it felt to have Bolam tease my ass as he was. As I licked up my seed, pleasure began to wind around my balls again from what Bolam was doing to me and the enjoyment I got from swallowing my come. I’d nearly finished cleaning the floor of my come when my cock suddenly started spurting long ribbons of seed again. I moaned in equal parts pleasure and frustration. I looked up at the demon and the smile he gave me was filled with twisted delight.

 “Looks like you’re not quite finished cleaning up after yourself. You did agree to lick up and swallow all your seed that was on the floor. It’s not my problem if you’ve just added to the original amount.”

 “I couldn’t help it,” I protested as little pleasure shivers danced through me.

 “Oh, I’m aware of that. Prostate stimulation can have a male coming multiple times in a fairly short period of time, something you didn’t seem to be aware of. You never bargained to have Bolam stop stimulating your prostate while you slurped up your spunk. Once the floor is clean or your balls are empty, whichever happens first, he’ll stop.”

 Bolam chuckled and began rubbing my prostate again. I groaned and quickly began sucking up my come as fast as I could. The problem was that I felt very sensitive now to what Bolam was doing and pleasure was building faster in my groin. I moved quicker and managed to get the last of it before more left my balls. The demon I’d sucked off said something in Demon and the finger in my ass was immediately withdrawn. I groaned and closed my eyes, panting as I balanced on the edge of orgasming again. I didn’t want to swallow more seed even if it was my own but at the same time I wanted to come and lick up what I spilled on the floor. I was so torn, confused and aroused.

 “You really are quite beautiful with come smeared over your face and your body primed and ready for orgasm. Enjoy your time with the lovely Layla. I’d say you earned it,” the demon laughed as he gestured for Layla to be brought to me.

 The demons released Layla and removed the chains at my wrists. We waited until they left the room before embracing.

 “Valerian, you don’t need to shoulder all this. It’s noble of you to try and shield me but what they’re making you do is....” Layla trailed off as she used the bottom of her slip to wipe the come from my face.

 “I would do anything for you, Layla. I would die for you if it would allow you to live. You’re the love of my life.”

 “I don’t want that, Valerian. I’ve never wanted your life.”

 “But you have it. For you, I’ll do, endure, anything. This,” I said with a gesture to encompass everything, “this is nothing to me. Ander will surely have mounted a search party by now. He’ll have been making all kinds of noise to any who’ll listen. I’m sure that we just need to hold out a little longer and he’ll either find us or make it so that the demons must let us go.”

 “You always had enough optimism for both of us,” Layla said with a sad looking smile.

 “We’ll come through this stronger for all that we’ve been through. There is a purpose behind everything that happens in life. You know I believe that with unshakable faith. You’ll see, Layla. There is meaning behind all that we’ve been through. Let me hold you while I can. You give me strength. I just wish you didn’t need to see what the demons make me do.”

 Layla settled against me, her head on my chest. “It changes nothing. The only thing it does is make me realize just how strong a person you are. You’re much stronger than I’d given you credit for being.”

 I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Thank you. Although I’d have preferred you found that out in a different fashion.”

 Layla snorted softly and sighed. I held her tight and enjoyed the feeling of the woman I loved being held in my arms. The situation was far from ideal but at least we were together for the most part and I was managing to keep her safe from harm. How long I could continue to do that, I had no idea but I hoped it was long enough for us to be set free.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

 I had no real sense of time due to the lack of windows in the room I was being held in. I guessed that we’d been captive for more than two weeks, possibly close to three weeks. Even my optimism about being rescued soon was beginning to fail. I was still servicing the demons multiple times a day to keep them from touching Layla. Now, every time I sucked one of them off another would finger my ass bringing me to orgasm. I was a bit concerned that my cock would become half-hard during the fingering every single time. Once it had even started to firm before a demon began fingering me because I knew what was in store as I took a demon’s cock into my mouth.

It was also becoming a bit disturbing that as soon as a demon entered the room and undid his pants, my mouth would water a little because I knew I’d soon be sucking his cock and swallowing his seed. I supposed I’d gotten used to the flavour of demon seed since I was drinking it several times a day. I enjoyed swallowing my come so I guess it followed that once I got used to the taste of Ice Demon spunk, I wouldn’t mind the flavour. In addition to drinking their come, they insisted that I swallow mine as well whenever I came. I wasn’t eager to lick my come off the floor or off their hands, but it was the humiliation of the act not the swallowing of my seed that bothered me.

If I was being one hundred percent honest with myself, I liked that I was drinking come every day. I wasn’t thrilled about needing to swallow the demon’s seed since that wasn’t really a choice I was making of my own free will, but some kinky part of me really liked slurping down male milk multiple times a day on a daily basis. Mentally, I grudgingly thanked the demons for opening my eyes to that aspect of my sexual personality. I knew that once Layla and I were free, I wouldn’t need to hide my desire to swallow seed since she’d seen me do it so frequently and I didn’t doubt that she could tell I liked it.

 I’d had to struggle hard against myself when the newest demand the demons had made for me to keep Layla untouched was to lick and suck their assholes. I’d done it but it’d been tough to get through the first few times. I didn’t even pause now when I was brought over to lick an asshole. I just did it. I’d been surprised as hell to taste demon seed in the asshole of one of the demon’s. I’d been confused as fuck when I’d eagerly sucked the come out of that demon’s ass without being told to do that. My cock had instantly firmed as I lapped the seed from the demon’s ass. I wasn’t sure what to make of the feeling of mild disappointment to have swallowed all the seed there was from that demon’s ass and knew there was no more for me to lap up.

 The demon’s had laughed at that, my expression likely giving away my disappointment at not having more come to swallow. It was then that they revealed to me that forcing me to swallow their spunk hadn’t only been about the humiliation of the act. Apparently there was an addictive quality to demon seed for beings without magic. Something about the latent magic in their spunk making people without magic, like me, crave it if they were exposed to it constantly or in large doses of it, both of which I was a victim of.

 In addition to swallowing every time I sucked cock, my food and drink was laced with at least one load of demon spunk. That explained the overly salted flavour to my food. It frightened me a little that a small part of me was eager for my next meal because I now knew that there would be demon spunk mixed in with whatever I was brought. I was furious that I’d been turned into an addict, for demon seed of all things, but I couldn’t deny that I did indeed hunger for their milk now. My mouth actually watered when they told me that my next meal and every meal from that point forward would be accompanied with a glass of demon seed and that I would have to drink it all. Honestly, I didn’t see that being a problem, which was more than a little unsettling.

 The demons could be lying about the addictive nature of their seed to non-magic bearing people but they had no reason to lie about it to me. I wanted their seed in my mouth and in my belly. I should feel nothing but disgust for what they were forcing on me. Instead, there was only eagerness at the thought of drinking a demon’s milk. Swallowing their seed made me feel good and a little aroused. I shouldn’t like the way I felt after swallowing but I did and I knew I’d keep swallowing their come because of that.

 I wasn’t looking forward to going through withdrawal when we did finally manage to get away from the demons, but I’d cross that bridge when I got to it. I’d seen a friend struggle through withdrawal to a drug and it hadn’t been pretty. I just hoped that it was a different, gentler case when it came to demon seed. Or that there wasn’t any withdrawal to worry about in the first place.

 The fingering of my ass had also become more intense as the days passed. I could now take three fingers easily and quickly. As much as I hated the demons fingering me, I loved having my prostate stimulated to the point of orgasm. I suppose I had the excuse of not being able to stop the demons or my body from taking the pleasure forced on it so I just enjoyed the experience without feeling guilty about really, really liking demon fingers in my ass, fucking me.

 An evil little voice in mind began whispering about how if I liked the fingers in my ass, I’d probably like a cock in there, too. I was honest enough with myself to not flatly deny that. Not that I wanted the demons to fuck me, but maybe when this was all over, Layla could use one of her dildoes on me when we made love. She was an adventurous woman in an out of bed so the possibility was high she’d say yes.

 She had teased me a few times about inviting Ander to our bed after I’d told her about what Ander and I had done as youths, saying that I’d enjoy being so intimate with the two people I loved. I wouldn’t break my vows to Layla like that even if she was the one who suggested it. I wasn’t sure about becoming that intimate with Ander either. The little bit we’d experimented with was fine but it didn’t feel right to me to go further with him. I’d no idea why since he was my best friend. Perhaps it was because he was my best friend and I feared ruining what we had if we went further.

 My time with the demons had also shown me that I adored something I never expected. I loved having my ass eaten out. The first time a demon had started sucking, licking and tonguing my ass, I’d been shocked at how pleasurable that was. I’d thought they’d made me do it to them purely for the humiliation of the act. That was probably a factor in making me do it but if it felt even half as good for the demons as I found it, then I totally understood why they had me eat their ass out.

 The demons thought it was fantastic that I’d get hard within moments every single time when my ass was eaten without any touches to my cock. I actually liked it a lot when a demon would eat my ass and I was denied touches to my cock yet was expected to orgasm just from their play with my ass. There was something about not getting what I would come to desperately want, namely my cock being stroked, that would trigger a body-shaking orgasm in me when it happened. The demons were extremely pleased that I would consistently orgasm purely from mouth action on my ass.

 I didn’t understand why my body reacted so positively to being controlled by the demons. They had to be doing something to me to make my body react that way. Then again, I deeply enjoyed it when Layla took the lead in our love making, ordering me to pleasure her or positioning me how she wished for her pleasure. Perhaps it was simply something in my head that was always there and the demons, through their actions, made me confront that aspect of myself.

 After the incident when I’d sucked the come out of the demon’s ass I was pretty sure what was eventually in store for my ass was having a demon cock in it. I also didn’t doubt for a second that I’d have to agree to taking a cock up the ass in order to spare Layla a similar fate. I got the feeling that deal was going to be put before me very soon. There was a sort of anticipation in the air among the demons the last few times they’d come into my prison. Almost as if they were waiting to spring something big, pardon the pun, on me.

 The door opened and the demons walked in with Layla. There was a new demon with them that I’d never seen before. I stared, unable to take my eyes off him. He was easily the most beautiful creature—human, demon, or otherwise—I’d ever seen in my entire life. Layla was stunning but next to the new demon in the room she looked like a dowdy hag. My cock started to firm from nothing more than seeing the breathtaking demon and feeling his gaze on me. I was so confused by that. And very aroused.

 “This is Subari. Beautiful, isn’t he? Subari is an Incubus. I’m certain you’ve heard of that particular flavour of demon,” the lead demon, Haladi, said.

 I nodded. Everyone knew of Incubi. They were male sex demons that attacked female sleepers, feeding on the energies of the sex they forced on the women. It was said that once you had the pleasure of an Incubus between your legs, all other sexual encounters were just a pale imitation of the bliss to be found with an Incubus. My mind raced at what I thought it meant for the demons to have brought an Incubus with them. I shot a frantic look at Layla but she kept her head bowed, possibly to avoid looking at the exquisitely beautiful Subari and falling into immediate lust for him as I obviously had.

 My breath caught in my throat when I realized that the fear I felt wasn’t about Layla having to spread her thighs for Subari. It was the fear that the demons would have Layla fucked by Subari and _I_ wouldn’t have the pleasure of him between my legs. I’d only had the demon’s fingers in my ass and dreaded the day when one of them would shove his cock in my hole. But now, faced with the possibility of Subari being the one to fuck me, I wanted that with a need that was shocking.

 “The deal we offer today is to allow this sublime creature to fuck you to as many orgasms as he can draw from you and he won’t touch your beloved Layla in any way today. Do you need a few moments to think this over?”

 I swallowed hard. Haladi knew I didn’t need any time to think anything over if it meant sparing Layla from their attentions. The reason this time for my immediate acceptance of the deal probably wasn’t what he thought it was though. This time my immediate willingness to take Layla’s place had nothing to do with keeping her from being molested by a demon and everything to do with the aching need to have Subari fuck me. Just thinking of him sliding his cock into my ass made my inner muscles flutter with pleasure and my cock twitch with interest.

 I swore I could almost feel the sensual touch of Subari over my skin as he watched me. I wanted his touch for real with stunning force. I wanted to feel his silvery hair slide over my chest and thighs as he kissed his way down my body to take my cock in his mouth. I wanted to smell the musk of his arousal as I swallowed him down to the root. I wanted to drink his milk when he came and taste the tang of his ass as I shoved my tongue in his hole. My ass clenched pleasurably again, stronger than before, at the thought of taking his cock into my hole. I curled my fingers into fists to keep from stroking my cock to hardness as I stared at Subari.

 “If he’s an Incubus, why would he fuck me? They only attack women,” I said hoping to derail their plan. I just knew I was going to be in so much lustful trouble if Subari got within touching distance of me never mind actually getting his cock into my ass. But I wanted him fucking me, the intense need of it growing.

 “Not true. Incubi and Succubae are male and female sex demons respectively. They feed from the sexual energies of the ones they fuck. Some are picky eaters and will only screw a certain sex. Most don’t care. A meal is a meal after all. Subari is not a picky eater and you are rather pretty for a man. I think you’ll make a fine meal for him,” the demon said.

 Oh gods. This was really about to happen. I was unbearably excited at the thought of having Subari touch me intimately. I was nearly sure my over-the-top reaction to wanting to get fucked up the ass was something Subari was causing to happen somehow. I had no idea just how he was doing that when he wasn’t touching me, wasn’t close to me and hadn’t spoken a single word. It really didn’t matter though. I wanted him to touch me everywhere. I wanted his cock filling my ass completely. I wanted to feel his cock spurting inside me, coating the insides of my ass with his come. Gods help me, I didn’t even care that Layla and the other demons in the room would be watching me happily take a demon cock up the ass as long as it was Subari’s cock that filled me. My dick hardened as I stared at Subari, mental images of him fucking me to orgasm swirling through my head and arousing me unbearably. I was fully erect in under a minute and hungry for his cock. I _needed_ him to fuck me.

 “I’ll do it,” I said in a desire-heavy voice.

 The demon grinned at me. “I thought you would. You should be familiar enough with a demon deal by now to know what you need to say. Just to make everything all formal and binding.”

 “I want Subari to fuck me to as many orgasms as he can draw from me. In exchange, he won’t touch Layla in any way today.” I hoped the anticipation I was feeling wasn’t as apparent in my voice as I thought it was.

 “Done. Be sure to give us a good show. Subari is quite hungry so you’ll likely be exhausted by the time he’s done with you. But he will make you feel very, very good. I’d go so far as to say that when he’s done with you, you’ll never be the same again,” Haladi said with a laugh.

 Subari stepped forward, his clothes seeming to flow off his body. Dressed, he was gorgeous. Nude, he was beyond words. My dick twitched eagerly and the utter need to have his cock buried balls deep in my ass was almost painful. He was even better endowed than the demons I’d been sucking off yet that didn’t even make me mentally pause at whether or not I’d be able to take the hard cock jutting from his body into mine. I wanted him inside me and that was all that mattered.

 He stood before me and let me just look at his body, which I appreciated more than I could say. It was as if his body had been sculpted by the gods on a very fine day. He was all sleek muscle, like a dancer, with perfect rose-white skin that begged to be licked. My brow furrowed a little as I stared at his chest and it took me a moment to realize that there were tiny black bars piercing both of his dusky pink nipples. That was unexpected but erotic. I wanted to tongue his nipples to see what his reaction would be. My gaze travelled down over his lightly muscled belly to his cock and my eyes went wide. His nipples weren’t the only part of him pierced. A black hoop pierced the head of his cock, pre-come making the metal shine. I’d heard of some bed-slaves having that sort of thing but I’d never seen it for myself. I completely understood now why some slaves had piercings. It looked fucking hot as hell.

 His cock was a thing of beauty. I wanted to lick and suck it with an intense, burning need. My mouth watered heavily at the thought of swallowing his seed. He was quite well hung and I wasn’t sure I’d be able to take him all the way into my mouth without gagging. I was going to make a hell of an effort anyway. I wanted him pumping my mouth and spraying his seed down my throat almost as much as I wanted him in my ass, filling me with his come.

 Subari sank to his knees in front of me and cupped my face in his hands. They were surprisingly soft but there was undeniable strength in them. He leaned in and kissed me, his lips gentle but firm. I brought my chained hands up, my fingers gliding over the silky-feeling of his skin. He was an amazing kisser. I wanted more. I moaned a little and my cock throbbed when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I was shocked and intrigued to feel a metal ball on his tongue. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled at me. I thought he looked sad and weary and didn’t understand that at all. He rubbed his lips over my cheek before placing a light kiss near my ear.

 “I’m truly sorry. Your wonderful loyalty is sadly misplaced and abused. I’ll be gentle as I can with you but I’m starving,” he whispered into my ear, his voice seductive.

 Sorry? Misplaced and abused loyalty? Starving? I wanted to ask what he meant by that but gasped instead when he wrapped his hand around my cock and stroked me firmly just twice. I squeezed my eyes shut and grunted as my cock spurted in his hand. Never in my life had I come so quickly. It felt damn good, too. Subari moaned softly and kissed me again before pulling back. I opened my eyes to watch him delicately lick my seed from his fingers.

 My cock was still hard as a rock and my hole damn near ached to have his cock in it.

 Subari finished licking his fingers and leaned into me, somehow pushing me to my back on the floor without it feeling like that’s what he was doing. His hand rubbed over my inner thigh and it felt like heaven. He cupped my sack, stroking and gently tugging on it while one of his fingers teased at my hole. Never in my life would I have thought that I’d feel grateful for having demons finger my ass multiple times a day against my will but I did now knowing what was about to happen. Subari kissed me again as a slick finger easily penetrated my hole. He quickly followed the first finger with a second and a third. When I took them without any complaint he drew back from the kiss and looked at me with a question in his eyes.

 “The demons have been relentless and thorough,” I said as I wriggled my hips a little to encourage him to keep playing with my ass. “They fingered my ass quite thoroughly a short while ago.”

 “I see. That’s good, but I’m bigger than three fingers,” Subari warned as he slowly pumped my ass. There was something that I could only call hunger in his eyes when he looked at me and it wasn’t just a lustful hunger although that was there, too.

 “I did notice that,” I said with a small smile. “I’ll be fine. I think. Maybe. Gods, I want to feel you inside me. I have to have you inside me.”

 Subari leaned down and kissed me gently. He drew back so that his lips were barely brushing mine. Apology was in his eyes although I didn’t understand why. When he spoke, his voice was softer than a whisper and if he hadn’t been as close as he was, I’d never have heard a thing.

 “I’m using Incubus wiles on you to make this easier for you. You don’t deserve what’s in store for you and I’m sorry for my part in it but I’m as trapped as you are.”

 I had no idea what he was talking about and I probably should’ve been worried but all I could think about was how good it was going to feel to have Subari push his cock into my ass. He smiled softly at me, his eyes still holding a shadow of sadness that I didn’t understand. I almost moaned in denial when he withdrew his fingers from my ass. His cock pressed against my hole and it felt much bigger than it looked just a few minutes ago. Even so, I wanted him inside me to a nearly painful degree. I needed to have his cock up my ass with an intensity that pushed all other thoughts out of my head.

 “Relax. Look at me and only me. Let me make you fly,” Subari said in a sinfully seductive voice.

 I looked at Subari and was struck again at how beautiful and ethereal he looked. His lashes were lush and long and his eyes were a gorgeous shade of pale blue that glittered like diamonds. There were no pupils in his eyes but that just made the blue even more stunning. His lips were deep red and in stark contrast to his rose-white skin. His hair was long, easily ass-length, and silky feeling where the silvery strands brushed against my skin. He was easily the most beautiful person I’d ever seen in my entire life and I wanted him more than I’d ever wanted anyone, including Layla and I loved her more than life itself.

 I hissed at the burn of his cock head breaching me but didn’t want him to stop. His eyes went wide as he stared at me seconds before his lips crashed down on mine. He pushed his cock slowly into me, swallowing my combined moans of pleasure and pain. I felt stretched to the max as his cock slid home. It stung fiercely but was exquisitely pleasurable at the same time. The piercing in the head of his cock rubbed over my prostate as he entered me, pressing and sliding over it in a way that felt worlds better than when the demons had fingered me to orgasm. I groaned into Subari’s mouth as my cock suddenly spurted between us, the pleasure of taking him into my body intense and utterly worth the small pain of his entry. Subari held himself still inside me while his tongue twisted and teased mine. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips to my ear, his voice barely more than gentle puffs of breath.

 “They expect you to bottom out on my cock in a moment when I change our position. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. It’ll be uncomfortable for just a little bit and then it’ll feel very good. I promise you that.”

 I had no idea what he was talking about but readied myself for what he was going to do, my body still humming with the pleasure of my orgasm. He slid his hand under my back and easily drew me up with him as he sat back on his heels. A little more of his cock slid into me so I breathed deep and let it out slowly as he’d told me to. I had no reason to believe or even trust Subari but for some strange reason I felt like I could. That made no sense and was possibly related to the wiles he said he was using on me but I felt certain that wasn’t the case. As soaked in lustful pleasure as I was and despite how I happened to be firmly seated on his cock, instinct was telling me that I could trust Subari.

 I gasped and moaned as his cock invaded my ass even deeper. Gods, but it felt beyond better than anything I’d ever experienced sexually. I was deeply spitted on a huge demon cock, stretching my ass wider than it had ever been, sending shivers of arousal up my spine and making my balls feel heavy with lust.

 Shockingly, I loved the way it felt to have a cock in my ass.

 The pleasure was intense, thrilling and more satisfying than I could’ve dreamed possible. Surprise zipped through me when the thought that I liked the feeling of having my ass filled with a cock better than I liked sliding my cock into someone suddenly hit me. That could be the effect of Subari’s wiles, but a calm, quiet, inner voice in my head told me it wasn’t.

 “They said you’d had a cock up your ass before. I’m your first though aren’t I?” he asked, his voice still whisper soft as he held me close and let me get used to the feel of being penetrated so fully, his hand stroking sensuously over my back.

 “Yes,” I breathed into his ear just as quietly. Gods, it felt amazing to have a dick inside me. I could hardly wait for Subari to start pumping in and out of my hole.

 I felt him smile a little against my cheek. “Their error is my fortune and maybe yours, too, if Fate and fortune favours us. What’s your name?”

 “Valerian.”

 Subari pulled back to look at me, a startled expression on his face before he laughed in delight and kissed me again. His cock throbbed in my ass and made me groan in pleasure. I had no idea what I’d said to make him laugh but for that brief second or two, the sadness lifted from his eyes and, unbelievably, made him even more breathtaking. His hands settled at my hips firmly.

 “Wrap your legs around my hips and put your arms on my shoulders, Valerian. We’re going to fly free,” Subari said.

 I did what he told me to a little awkwardly because of the chains that still bound my wrists. His hands tightened on my hips before he began effortlessly raising and lowering me over his cock. It was an amazing feeling to have his cock piston in and out of me. I was soon panting harshly from the pleasure, lust swiftly moving through me. He jerked me down hard on his cock and kissed me roughly. I moaned into his mouth at feeling his cock spurt inside me. It was an exquisite sensation and one I could easily see myself craving. I tasted blood on my tongue and lust exploded through me. Come shot from my dick, the feeling both pleasurable and painful at the same time. Subari let go of my hip and threaded his fingers through my hair, moving my head back a little to lick at my lips before pressing his mouth to my ear once more.

 “Never tell them I was your first. This is a positive for both of us in what seems a negative situation. Fate is a sly one.”

 I had no idea what Subari was talking about but something in his voice said I needed to heed what he said. I still had no reason to trust him, but there was simply something about his words, tone and the look in his eyes that urged me to do so. If I was wrong and it was just a side effect of the amazing sex he was sharing with me, I’d pay that marker when it came due. But I didn’t think it was. I nodded and groaned lustfully as he began pumping his hips again, his cock still gloriously hard deep in my ass.

 I lost track of how many times Subari made me come or how many times he came inside me. When he finally withdrew his cock from my hole, I was exhausted and drained on multiple levels. My balls actually felt hot and tender to the touch and my dick was sore. My asshole hurt and even though I couldn’t reach behind me to touch it, I was positive it was swollen because it certainly felt like it was. I wouldn’t change a thing though. I lay on my side on the stone floor, my eyes closed, my belly covered in my drying seed and Subari’s spunk dripping steadily out of my ass. I’d never felt so sexually fulfilled in my life. I was a little afraid at what that might mean for my future sex life with Layla.

 I couldn’t lie to myself. I’d deeply enjoyed taking a cock up my ass. It’d felt amazing. It could’ve been due to the Incubus wiles Subari had used on me to make me want him like I had, but I didn’t think that was the entire reason I’d liked it so much. I’d frequently enjoyed and even wanted my prostate stimulated to the point of orgasm by the demons even though I hated the demons for sexually assaulting me. That duality of thought was confusing and sooner or later I was going to need to devote some thought to why I felt that way and why I took pleasure in being touched when I didn’t want the demons to touch me. It made a weird sort of sense to me that since I almost always enjoyed getting finger-fucked by the demons, I’d more than likely enjoy having a cock in my ass, too.

 And by the gods, I’d deeply enjoyed a cock working my hole. Even more so than when the demons finger-fucked me. Feeling Subari come inside me, his cock pulsing and filling me with his seed, had been unbelievably erotic and exquisite. I strongly suspected that when the demons started fucking me, because I was sure they would, I’d be furious and hate that they were raping me, but at the same time I was sure I’d greatly enjoy the sensation of a cock plunging in and out of my ass, filling me with a nice big load of demon come.

 If I was entirely honest with myself, just thinking about what I was fairly certain was in store for me before we were rescued was incredibly arousing. I’d never have guessed that I harboured such depraved, kinky desires. My whole view on my sexuality and what I truly enjoyed was being violently turned on its head. I wasn’t thrilled about the way I was finding out these things but I was glad to learn what really pushed my arousal buttons. I had no idea how I was going to bring up my new-found kinks and desires with Layla once all this was over.

 “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” one of the demons said with a chuckle.

 I cracked an eye open, too tired to do more than that.

 “Subari really pushed you hard. Harder than I thought he would. You’re quite pale and obviously tired but you held up so much better than I thought you would. I thought you’d break mentally from having a demon fuck you so long and forcefully when I know you don’t want that. But you didn’t. You actually seemed to really get into it. That’s fantastic for my long term goals with you but  fucks with my immediate plans where you’re concerned. Good thing I always have a back-up plan. Have you really thought about how and why you ended up here?” Haladi asked, a nasty little smirk on his face.

 I shook my head no. At this point I didn’t really care about how or why we were captive to the demons. I was only concerned with getting the hell out of this prison and away from the demons with Layla safe and sound. The demon gave me a chilling smile and gestured over his shoulder for somebody to bring him something. Two demons came forward with a heavy, very odd-looking chair, positioning it next to where I lay.

 Layla stood beside the demon with her hands behind her back watching me intently. There was something... off about the situation but I couldn’t put my finger on what it was. It almost looked like there was anticipation in Layla’s eyes but that couldn’t be what I saw. Subari was dressed again and stood a little behind Haladi on his other side.

 Subari’s eyes were sad once more. I felt a very strong urge to gather him into my arms and hold him, giving him comfort and support. That made zero sense but I couldn’t deny the fact that if I was able, I’d have gone to him and held him. If there was anyone I should’ve wanted to comfort and support, it should’ve been Layla. Yet I had the feeling that the very last person in the room who needed that sort of thing was Layla. Was I still under the influence of Subari’s wiles? If so, Incubus wiles were incredibly dangerous and powerful.

 The demons picked me up and placed me on the chair easily. I had no strength to resist them. The collar I wore clicked into something at the back of the chair keeping me from moving much. My wrist cuffs snapped into slots on the arms and my ankle cuff were attached in a similar way to the legs of the chair. The chair was tall enough that my feet didn’t touch the floor. My legs were held in a spread open position and there wasn’t any seat under my ass, my weight resting on the narrow planks under my thighs. Leather straps were tightened over my thighs, waist and chest rendering me very nearly immobile.

 My cheeks heated at the sound of a soft splat and the sensation of come running out of my ass. Haladi gestured again and another demon stepped forward holding a shallow metal bowl. There was a slight grating noise as he slid the bowl into position under my ass. I felt more come leave my ass and heard it hit the metal bowl, my blush deepening at that.

 The way I was bound to the chair was obviously meant to be a humiliating position for me, which it was. I was spread open and on display, the evidence of just how well-fucked I’d been slowly dripping audibly into the metal bowl under my ass. I could do nothing to stop the come from leaving my ass either, my hole loose and swollen from repeatedly taking Subari’s very large cock.

 Shocking me to my core was the undeniable fact that some small part of me liked being so lewdly displayed against my will. Part of me revelled in the fact that others could see how thoroughly I’d been fucked. If I hadn’t come as many times as I had, I was almost certain that I’d have had a rock hard erection after just a few minutes of being strapped into the chair as I was. What in the name of all the god was I becoming? Was this a side effect of becoming addicted to demon come or was it something I’d have been aroused by regardless?

 “Everything you’ve done and endured was for your wife, Layla, correct?” Haladi asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

 I nodded, not sure where he was going with that question. He knew everything I allowed to happen to me at their hands was for her sake. Fine, I’d enjoyed quite a bit of the things done to me, but that was besides the point and not information I’d be sharing with them.

“What if I told you that it was a pointless effort? That everything you’ve endured for your lovely Layla was a useless gesture?”

 Pointless effort and useless gesture? What...  No! He couldn’t mean what I thought he did. I tried to struggle against the restraints of the chair but I was exhausted from the very thorough fucking by Subari and very firmly bound in place to the chair. All my insignificant struggle managed to do was expel a large amount of the come in my ass into the bowl below with a ringing splat.

 “There’s consequences to pay for any demon that breaks a deal. That’s commonly known fact,” I said through clenched teeth.

 “True. We both held to the terms of all the deals we’d made. I simply mean it was pointless because it your lovely wife was never in any danger from us. She’s actually the how and the why of you ending up in the position you’re in. Well, not on her own but she is fifty percent of the reason you’re currently sitting in a bondage chair with an ass full of demon come. Just in case you’re wondering, the contents of the bowl under you will be fed to you later. Waste not, want not,” Haladi laughed.

 I hated myself a little when my mouth watered at knowing I’d be drinking Subari’s come soon since I’d been denied that pleasure the entire time he’d fucked me into exhaustion.

 The door opened and Ander walked into the room as if he owned the place. He threw a luxurious cloak over Layla’s shoulders and kissed her full on the mouth in a way that couldn’t be anything but carnal. I stared in confusion, not wanting to believe what I was seeing. How was Ander here, alone and not leading a squad of soldiers to our rescue? Why weren’t any of the demons concerned about Ander being in the room? Why had Layla allowed Ander to kiss her like that? Nothing made sense.

 Ander walked to the chair I was strapped into and studied me. He squatted in front of me, reached between my legs and shoved two fingers into my tender hole, spreading my hole open and making me wince at the roughness. He pushed on my belly with his other hand and come gushed out of me, which was embarrassing, but I was frozen in shock at what he’d just done.

 Ander smiled at me, his expression unsetting in the extreme, withdrew his fingers and wiped them across my lips, smearing Subari’s seed over them. He pushed his fingers against my lips and squeezed my jaw when I didn’t open my mouth. My mouth opened from the pressure and he swished his fingers around, coating the inside of my mouth with Subari’s seed before withdrawing them. He wiped the remaining seed off with a handkerchief, a pleased and lust-filled look on his face as he stared at me. Ander turned and walked back to the demons. I couldn’t wrap my head around what he’d just done or that he seemed to be welcome by the demons. Nothing was making sense.

 My brain refused to try to process what just happened with Ander and focused instead on the results of Ander’s actions. By all the gods, Subari’s seed tasted fantastic. Much, much better than the other demon’s seed. I barely managed to hold back a moan at the wonderful taste of Subari’s seed. It wasn’t as salty as the other demons. More creamy with what seemed to be a hint of blackberries. I loved blackberries. A tiny bit of warmth and energy slowly filled my mouth as I swallowed. I licked my lips almost eagerly, cleaning them of the spunk Ander had smeared across them. The same warmth and energy spread through me as before. I knew now without a shadow of a doubt that when the demons offered me the bowl filled with Subari’s seed from my ass, I’d eagerly drink it. Possibly even lick the bowl clean without being told to. I was truly afraid of what I was becoming.

 “You really shouldn’t have rejected my offer out of hand like you did, Valerian. I was perfectly willing to share you with Layla. I’d have use of your ass and she’d get the pleasure of your cock. I spoke to her about it and she liked the idea of watching me fuck you and having you suck me off. None of this would’ve happened if you’d let our relationship continue on its natural path after you married. I told you again and again that Layla was a reasonable woman if you’d just talk to her about us,” Ander said as he faced me once more.

 I frowned at Ander. What the hell was he talking about? What offer? What relationship? Our friendship had continued after I married. I had told Layla about the intimacies we’d shared but only because I wanted to be honest with her and assure her that she had my loyalty and fidelity.

 “You didn’t listen to Layla either. She very clearly told you that she didn’t want children yet you insisted on looking for a house to raise a family in and talked constantly about the children the two of you would have together. You pushed us both to this and through this, pushed us together. We sold you to the Ice Demons knowing they’d do this and more to you. I thought that was a lovely ironic touch for having rejected our relationship. We specifically searched for this demon clan. The Shard is rather well-known in certain circles for providing exquisitely trained sex slaves. Our only stipulation was that once you were fully trained you had to be sold to someone across the sea so that you wouldn’t be recognized and possibly set free. That would complicate things for us.

 “I watched the Incubus fuck you through a viewing mirror. Very erotic. I’ve watched some of your training sessions the same way. I had no idea you’d take so well to being turned into a sex slave. I thought you’d resist with everything in you but instead you took to the training as if you’d been waiting your whole life for that to happen. We’re going to buy you back from the demons once your training is complete. You won’t be free to come and go as you please since you’ll be our sex slave, but you’ll never want for anything and you’ll be with both of us. You love us. We know that. This is the perfect outcome and what we all want.”

 I was speechless. Ander was obviously insane. We’d never had the kind of relationship he seemed to think we had. Yes, we’d blown each other a few times. There’d been a couple of hand jobs, too. There’d been frootage as well but that only happened once. Out of nearly twenty years of friendship we’d been sexual with each other in some way maybe six times. That was not an ongoing sexual relationship by anybody’s standards. Once I started courting Layla, we’d stopped all sexual contact even if it had been very infrequent to begin with and that had been over five years ago.

 “You’re delusional, Ander,” I finally managed to get out. “You’re bat-shit fucking crazy if you think for a second that I’d allow myself to become some sort of sex toy for you. What the hell would be the difference between that and what I’m living right now? And you, Layla, I can’t believe you had a hand in all this. Ander forced you into it somehow didn’t he?”

 “I told you, Valerian, I didn’t want children. I didn’t make any secret of that. I told you that even before we married. I tried to talk to you about bringing Ander into our bed but you always waved that off as me joking. I was never joking about it. I flat out told you that I’d love to see you blow Ander as you fucked me. Why did you tell me about what you did with Ander if you didn’t want to see if I’d be open to the idea of continuing that? Honestly it would’ve been relieving to have some of your attention diverted elsewhere.

 “I loved watching you suck off the demons. It was incredibly erotic to see you blow them while they finger-fucked your ass. Every time they finished with you and I left the room, the first thing I did was go to Ander and have him fuck me hard. Seeing you get fucked into exhaustion by the Incubus today was the most lust inducing thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. I would honestly pay good money to watch you get fucked every day by that demon.”

 Layla’s words hit me like hammers. She couldn’t mean what she was saying.

 “You’re the love of my life, Layla. I’ve told you that over and over again. I’d do anything for you, suffer anything for you to keep you safe and happy because I love you more than life itself. Why are you saying this, doing this, to me, to us?” I asked confused and incredibly hurt at her words and the sudden turn my life had taken.

 “That’s part of the problem with you, Valerian. It’s stifling to have you clinging so tightly to me. All my other lovers combined aren’t even half as clingy as you are,” Layla said with a head shake. “It feels like a burden to have your love.”

 “What?” I felt like a knife had been driven into my chest at her words. I had to have heard that wrong. “But... we love each other. We made vows before the gods to have only each other and forsake all others. What I’ve done, allowing the demons to touch and use my body, was purely to spare you because I love you. I saw it as part of my vows to you to keep you safe and free from harm. Does that mean nothing to you?”

 “I know you love me, Valerian. Good god, you tell me daily that you do. It was entertaining at first but it’s just too much to bear the weight of your love. Its suffocating. I have affection for you. I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t even for the elevation in social status you gave me. You’re a very considerate lover and really do have a lovely mouth and pleasing cock. But you just wouldn’t see to all my needs.

 “Aside from Ander, I currently have two other lovers. A lovely pair of brothers who like to fuck each other as much as they enjoy fucking me. They also really get off on it when I strap a dildo on and fuck them. I always wanted to try that out on you, too, but you never seemed open to the idea no matter how much I pressed you. I don’t understand why not since you obviously adore taking a cock up the ass.”

 I felt like one of the demons had hit me in the chest with a war hammer. The pain in my heart was intense. I swore I could hear the sound of it shattering. My eyes burned seconds before hot tears ran down my cheeks. Ander and Layla didn’t react at all to my despair. Subari’s eyes were sad and filled with sympathy as he stared at me. Haladi laughed in apparent delight at the shattering of my heart.

 “Now that is the mental break down I was aiming for. Despair, sorrow and hopelessness make it so much easier to really start on sex toy training. Once they don’t care what happens to them you can train one to do anything your depraved mind can come up with. I believe we’re done here for now. Follow me and I’ll see if we can come to a price both of us are happy with that allows you to see him get fucked every now and again or even take part in his training. If you’re serious about buying him, we can discuss that price as well.”

 I watched my best friend and the woman I’d thought was the love of my life walk out of my prison with the ones holding me prisoner, laughing and talking as if they hadn’t just cruelly killed something good and precious inside me. Subari followed the demons out but trailed his fingers over my arm and gave my fingers a quick squeeze.

 “Be your name, Valerian,” he said softly.

 I had no idea what he meant by that. I didn’t really care. Nothing mattered now anyway. My head slumped forward as much as the collar allowed, which wasn’t a whole lot. Tears dripped down my face as my world lay shattered at my feet. I sat in the chair I’d been strapped to, my mind torturing itself by replaying the scene with Ander and Layla over and over again and the knowledge that neither of them had apparently cared for or loved me as I had them. It was quiet as a tomb in the room with the only sounds the steady dripping of Subari’s come from my ass into the metal bowl below me and my soft sobs of crushing grief at losing everything I’d held dear.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

 It’d been at least a week since my world came crashing down on me. I hadn’t seen Ander or Layla since then and frankly, I was glad. The pain of their betrayal was too fresh and stabbed me anew every time I thought about either of them. The demons still came daily to have me suck them off but now it was also open season on my ass. At least half of the time a demon entered my prison, he’d use my ass.

 There was no rest for me. I was soon used to taking demon cock up my ass multiple times a day. Subari frequently fucked me along with the other demons. I didn’t care. My life was in ruins. They positioned me however they liked and did whatever they wanted without so much as a peep of protest from me. My body reacted positively to being fucked or from having a cock in my mouth. That pleased the demons. I should’ve been worried or disturbed but nothing mattered to me anymore. I’d lost everything.

 My cock never failed to rise when I was fucked or sucking the demons off. Sometimes I’d come just from getting fucked in the ass without any stimulation to my dick. I was told that I’d be trained to orgasm from the pleasure of sucking cock. I couldn’t see that happening but I also didn’t care that they were going to try. At least once a day, usually more, I’d be strapped into the bondage chair with a dildo up my ass. The size of that varied so I never knew what I was going to have to take until it was cranked into my hole. Sometimes the dildo was inside me for a short period of time, maybe fifteen or twenty minutes as I sucked a demon off. Other times I sat for easily half a day with the dildo inside me.

 There was some sort of pedal-like thing that could be worked that would relentlessly drive the dildoe in and out of my ass for as long as somebody was willing to operate it. For the first little while I’d be very uncomfortable. My body would adjust to the invasion and then my discomfort would be because I’d be aroused by the dildoe pumping in and out of my hole yet receive no touches to my cock. The dildoe would only stop when I orgasmed. Haladi told me that I was being trained to consistently orgasm just from having my ass fucked. I had to admit that his methods were working. I was becoming very easily aroused by having something shoved up my ass. If I cared about what was happening to me, I’d have been very worried and frightened about what I was becoming.

 Thin leather lacing would sometimes be wrapped tight around my nipples to make them more sensitive for the demons to torment. I’d also had weights hung from clips attached to my nipples and balls, making both parts of me ache in a strangely pleasurable way. I’d have to sit there for however long they wanted, my ass stuffed full, my nipples and balls hurting, until the demons decided to release me. Usually by the time they pulled me from the chair I wanted to be fucked to ease the ache of need they’d created in me. I knew I was being conditioned to crave cock but I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I also couldn’t dredge up the energy to care.

 I was once again in the chair with a dildo up my ass. Usually I had just enough play in the straps over my thighs and chest to move a few inches so that I could fuck myself a little on the dildo if I chose to. Shamefully, there were times when I did just that without the demons demanding that I do it just because it felt so good and I needed to feel the dildoe moving inside me. Today, I couldn’t move at all. Haladi entered the room with a tray, Subari close behind him. I was not happy to see Ander follow them into the room. I really hated the look of anticipation in his eyes and despite my general apathy, I think I would’ve killed him if I’d been free.

 “You’re coming along well and it’s time to add to your appeal as a sex slave. All toys that are trained in my clan are required to have certain modifications for the pleasure and delight of their masters. Nothing drastic, of course, unless a client specifically requests something, but I believe you’re far enough along in your training to proceed with this next step. You’re also no longer under the illusion that you’ll be set free so we can go ahead as planned,” Haladi said as he set the tray down on a table.

 Subari stepped forward, picked up a bottle and held some gauze with a pair of tweezers. He tipped the bottle, soaking the gauze and began wiping my nipples. The liquid was unnaturally cold and my nipples stiffened in response. They tingled and throbbed for several seconds before that sensation faded. He picked up a metal device that looked like a pair of scissors but that I knew from previous experiences were a pair of clamps. I didn’t like those at all as the pinch from them was painful and made my nipples extremely sensitive to the touch long after the clamps were removed. Subari opened the clamp and placed it on my nipple. I waited for the painful bite when he closed it but it never happened. I felt absolutely nothing. He positioned the second clamp on my other nipple and stood back.

 “Bet you’re wondering why those don’t hurt,” Haladi said with amusement in his voice.

 I said nothing. I had nothing to say and even if I’d protested having my nipples clamped, it wouldn’t have stopped or changed anything. I’d learned that much.

 “The liquid Subari rubbed on your nipples is an Ice Demon speciality. It numbs flesh for about thirty minutes, functions as an antiseptic and speeds healing. Very handy stuff. We’re also not savages and this part of your training process isn’t about causing you undue pain. You’ve seen the piercings Subari has. They’re partially to restrict his powers but they’re also functional as pleasure tools for his master. You’ll be getting yours now. Subari will pierce you as he’s very skilled at doing that and I want no mistakes.”

 Part of my mind was screaming that I didn’t want any piercings. Subari looked gorgeous with his but I was more than fine with just admiring them. The other, stronger part of my mind that no longer cared simply shrugged and said whatever. Subari moved in front of me again, a long, black needle in his hand. Apology was in his eyes. He touched my engorged nipple with the needle and I couldn’t help but look down at my chest. Aside from a brief feeling of pressure, I felt nothing but there was now a needle piercing horizontally through my nipple. He left it there and picked up another needle, repeating the process on my other nipple. He stepped back a little and eyed my chest critically before nodding and moving close to me again.

 Subari picked up a small black hoop from the tray and somehow threaded it through the needle. He spoke a single word in Demon and there was a tiny spark of light where the ends of the ring met. When the light faded, the ends of the ring were seamlessly joined. He repeated his actions on my other nipple, removed the clamps and stepped back allowing Haladi and Ander a clear view of my pierced nipples. Ander moaned softly and I saw him kneed his cock through his pants.  Haladi stepped forward and flipped the rings up and down and tugged gently on them before nodding. I felt nothing but a little pressure when he did that.

 “Very nice work, Subari,” Haladi said with a pleased look. “The hoops are demon-forged metal and they’re sealed shut with a spell. The metal is extremely hard, harder than forged steel, and only someone who knows the proper word will be able to open the hoops. Only I know what that word is. I’d advise against trying to remove them as you’ll only hurt yourself and I’ll simply have them put back in if you somehow manage to take them out. Re-piercing will be done without the numbing liquid. Nipple piercings are very pain intensive and you don’t seem the type to enjoy that sort of play, mores the pity.”

 Subari knelt between my legs, slid my foreskin back and rubbed another soaked piece of gauze over my cock head. That was enough to draw me briefly out of my apathy to struggle against what was to come. The struggle was pointless with the way I was restrained but I tried anyway. The only thing my wiggling accomplished was to make my cock hard as the dildo shifted pleasurably in my ass. I didn’t bother begging Subari not to do what he was about to. I’d come to realize that he didn’t have a choice in the matter either. He was a slave to the demons just like I was.

 The needle pierced through my cock head and even though I didn’t feel a thing, I felt like my last tiny bit of hope to be free had just been taken from me. Subari inserted a thicker hoop through my cock and sealed it in place with a word. He moved away to allow Haladi to examine his work. Haladi checked the piercing, flipping it back and forth and giving it a few gentle tugs before he nodded in satisfaction.

 “Over the course of the next few days your piercings will be cleaned with another demon concoction that speeds healing. A demon wouldn’t need that but you humans are so fragile and take so damn long to heal that it’s necessary. What should take weeks for you to heal naturally will be accomplished in three or four days with the help of our salve. That will put a considerable strain on your body so you’ll feel weak and very tired over the next few days. You’ll likely sleep most of the time.

 “Because of the cock piercing, I can’t have you orgasming for the next several days. That is unfortunate but what can you do, right? You’ll be feeling quite frustrated at not having your daily dose of cock but that’s unavoidable. To ensure that you don’t do anything to disrupt the healing process, you’ll stay in the bondage chair without anything in your ass. You can still suck all the cock that’s presented to you but you’ll get no ass action until you’re healed. We can always make up for lost time later.”

 Haladi moved behind me and began turning a wheel that slowly lowered the dildo out of my ass. Ander watched intently, his hand rubbing his obvious erection. With the dildo out of my ass, Haladi pulled a lever and the back of the chair tilted backwards so that my head was at roughly groin level. He opened his pants and tapped my lips with his semi-hard cock. I didn’t turn away. What was the point? He could easily force my mouth open if he wanted to. If I really tried to resist, he’d simply jam an open-mouth gag in place. Despite my general apathy for what happened to me, I intensely disliked that device and would do whatever I had to to avoid it.

 I sucked on Haladi’s cock as I’d been taught. I could now take him down to the root without gagging. He leisurely fucked my mouth and when he came, I swallowed all he gave me eagerly. I hated him and what he was doing to me but I still craved demon seed in my mouth and in my ass. Ander stepped up next to me once Haladi was finished, his cock out, hard and ready for me to suck. I clenched my jaw shut. I was indifferent about what happened to me but sucking off Ander was something I really didn’t want to do unless I was forced to do it. Haladi tsked at me and showed me an open-mouth gag, dangling it in front of me.

 I kept my jaw shut for several seconds before grudgingly opening wide. Why had I even bothered to try and resist? Ander was going to get his dick in my mouth whether I let him or not as long as Haladi allowed it. The gag was uncomfortable and the few times that it’d been forced on me, it remained in place for hours after I finished sucking cock, making my jaw ache, in order to teach me not to refuse any cock I was presented. Ander groaned as he shoved his cock in my mouth and I began sucking him. In what I thought was an embarrassingly short time he was spurting his seed down my throat.

 My stomach was not happy about the addition of Ander’s spunk to Haladi’s but I managed to keep it down. The one time I’d thrown up the seed I’d been given, my ass had been whipped with a crop until it was just a massive point of pain. I’d then been forced to suck off two demons and keep their spunk down with the warning that if I threw that up, I’d be whipped again and would then have to suck off three demons and keep all their seed down. I hadn’t thrown up again.

 My nipples and cock head were also starting to throb hotly where they’d been pierced, the numbing agent beginning to wear off.

 “He’s a fantastic cock-sucker now. Much better than before. He wouldn’t swallow for me before either. You’re doing a wonderful job with him. I’m really looking forward to fucking him after all the training you’ve been doing with him,” Ander said as he tucked his cock back into his pants and caressed my cheek.

 “As long as you’ve got the price we agreed upon for that, sure. It’s good for him to have a broad experience in taking a variety of cocks. Makes him a more well-rounded slave. We’re done here for now. The numbing will be wearing off shortly if it hasn’t already started and he’ll be in pain. As much as I enjoy sounds of pain from my toys, it’s not as arousing when they’re not enjoying the pain, too.”

 Haladi and Ander walked out of the room. Subari gathered up the tray and cast a furtive look at the door. He stroked a gentle hand over my cheek and whispered a few quick words in Demon. The throbbing from the piercings eased into a dull sort of ache and I suddenly felt exhausted. Subari kissed me softly on the lips and left. My eyes closed and I drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

 “I need you to focus, Valerian. I managed to talk Haladi into letting me be the one to train you further because of what I am but you need to work with me on this,” Subari said in a low voice.

 I looked at Subari and shrugged my shoulders. “Am I supposed to suck you or are you fucking me this time? Doesn’t really matter. How do you want me?”

 He scowled at me and one side of his upper lip pulled back to reveal his fangs. I assumed that was some sort of aggressive display or sign of his irritation with me. Whatever. Nothing mattered. My life was shattered beyond repair. The demons could do whatever they wanted with me. I had slave piercings that I couldn’t get rid of and I was firmly addicted to demon seed. Ander was not the friend I thought he was and Layla rejected the love I’d tried to give her.

 I had nothing. I was hollowed out. I was simply existing now. If I had a way to end my life, I would but the demons made sure there was nothing I could use to put an end to a life I didn’t want to continue living. I wasn’t sure how long it had been since I found out the truth of what Ander and Layla had done to me, one day bleeding into the next, but I was fairly sure it was more than a month. Possibly a good bit more than a month.

 To be perfectly fair, I wasn’t prisoner in a total living hell. I was feed tasty, filling meals three times a day, I had a roof over my head, I was warm and dry and I was able to have a nice, hot bath frequently without needing to do anything more than step into a prepared tub. Many people couldn’t say the same about their situation and I was aware that more than a few would likely trade places with me to have those things. I also had sex multiple times a day, generally with attractive partners. Granted, I didn’t want to have sex with the demons, Subari excepted, but my body enjoyed it a great deal even if my brain wasn’t thrilled with the how and why of the act.

 The piercings I now had did add an extra erotic kick to the sex I was forced into having. My nipples were very sensitive now and it felt flat out amazing to have them sucked on or the rings gently tugged while I was getting my ass stuffed. The ring through my cock could have me moaning in pleasure in short order if it was teased back and forth while I was being fucked. I’d recently been trained to obediently walk on a leash connected to my nipples and cock and as humiliating as that was initially, it was also massively kinky to me which was beyond confusing.

 I was still being turned into a sex slave against my will and I hated that. But at the same time, certain aspects of what I was going through were highly pleasurable and I enjoyed them immensely. That was wholly confusing to me and made me wonder what sort of man was I to take any pleasure in anything I was being forced to endure.

 By the gods, I was being raped multiple times a day, every day, yet I frequently took intense pleasure in the act. Something in me seemed to crave being forced to suck cock or take a dick in my ass or feast on a demon’s ass. There were times when I looked forward to being roughly fucked by several demons, one after the other, and then strapped into the bondage chair, lewdly displayed, my ass dripping with come which I’d later have to drink. The things the demons forced me to do were depraved but something within me adored being so utterly dominated.

 I was still confused at my reactions to what I was enduring. I had a lot of time to think on why I felt the way I did about the acts forced on me but I couldn’t come up with a reason that explained it. It was very troubling. Then I’d realize there was absolutely nothing I could do about the training or the pleasure I’d get from certain acts and a strange combination of acceptance and despair would overwhelm me, throwing me back into an apathetic state. It was a vicious cycle.

 Subari said something in a low, guttural language, jerking my attention away from my inner thoughts and back to him. I didn’t know a single word of Demon but I could tell that he was getting pissed just from his tone. Whatever. He grabbed my arm and easily dragged me into his lap. I thought he was about to stuff his cock in my hole, which I was very much fine with. I was beyond caring what happened to me but my body was always eager for his dick.

 Every sexual experience I had with Subari was one of pleasure. I honestly enjoyed sucking him off and swallowing his milk. I flat out loved him fucking me. He could’ve been using some sort of Incubus wiles on me to make me want him so strongly, but I thought it was just him and how utterly amazing he was at sex. I was a bit disappointed when I didn’t get Subari’s dick in my ass when I thought I was about to. It probably looked like I was sitting on his cock to any demon that may have been watching. I wriggled my hips a bit to encourage Subari to slide his dick into me and felt a touch annoyed when he didn’t. Judging by his utterly phenomenal erection nudging my hole, I knew I’d have his dick in my ass in the next few minutes. I was more than eager for him to slide it home and I knew he knew that. Subari knew that I adored his cock. I’d made no secret about that.

 “We need to talk and its best to make it look like I’m doing what I’ve been told to do, namely training you to take cock easily and eagerly; to the point that you’ll beg to be fucked regardless of whose cock fills you. I need you to focus on my words and not be distracted by the pleasure of my dick sliding in and out of your ass.”

 Subari’s voice was pitched barely above a whisper even though we were alone in the room. When what he’d said penetrated my desire-focused brain, I belatedly realized that while there wasn’t anybody else in the room, it didn’t mean we weren’t being watched. After all, before Ander’s revealing betrayal I’d had no idea that he’d watched me multiple times suck off the demons and get finger-fucked by them. Oddly enough, the idea that the demons were watching me covertly pissed me off and broke through my general apathy for the moment.

 “We can help one another escape our situation but we need to talk and make plans and the only chance we have to do that is when we fuck. I think if you have the opportunity to escape, you’ll take it if only to avenge yourself on your friend and wife for what they’ve done to you. Am I right or am I just wasting my time in trying to set something up for us to escape the life the demons are trying to force us to live?”

 The possibility of escaping what the demons had in store for me hadn’t crossed my mind even once after Ander and Layla’s betrayal was revealed to me. The pain of their actions and the crushing grief for what I’d lost far too overwhelming. Did I want revenge on Ander and Layla? I put some serious thought into the question. The very least I owed myself was an honest answer to that.

 The more I thought about it, the more it rankled with me that neither of them were going to suffer for what they’d done and continued to do to me. I’d never considered myself to be a vengeful person but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I’d have to reconsider that viewpoint. I wanted them to feel the emotional pain I felt. I wanted them to have their world crash down around them. I wanted to hurt them worse than they’d hurt me.

 Ander had fucked me twice since his betrayal. Despite how much I generally enjoyed blowing and getting fucked by the demons, I utterly hated taking Ander’s cock into my body. It made me feel dirty and more like a sex slave than any time I was fucked by the demons. When Ander fucked me, it truly felt like I was being raped. There was zero pleasure in the act for me even though there was little difference physically between what he did and what the demons did. I didn’t get hard when he fucked me and I didn’t come although he didn’t seem to notice either thing as he was so focused on his pleasure.

 Haladi took a great deal of delight in telling me how much he demanded Ander pay for the opportunity to fuck me. I’d been surprised at not only how much Ander had forked over but that he’d done it twice. I knew he’d pay it again because he’d told me that himself after he finished fucking me the last time.

 Did I want revenge on Ander? Hell, yes. If I was perfectly honest, I wanted him dead and I wanted to be the one to kill him.

 Layla had come with Ander the last time he fucked me. She’d taken a great deal of pleasure in fucking my ass open with a strap-on dildo before Ander mounted me. I’d felt almost physically ill when Layla straddled my head and I was forced to orally pleasure her while Ander fucked me hard. Layla been very annoyed over my not getting hard or orgasming and had actually complained to Haladi about my less than optimal performance. Haladi had viciously whipped my ass for not performing well while Layla and Ander watched with satisfaction. Haladi had even let both of them land a few of the strokes of the crop to my ass as part of my punishment. Once my ass was whipped to his satisfaction, he’d forced me to kiss and lick Ander’s cock and Layla’s pussy in apology for my poor behaviour. Haladi then hung weights from my cock and nipple rings and strapped me into the bondage chair with a painfully large dildo up my ass for the entire night.

 Yeah, I wanted Layla to pay for her role in turning me into a sex slave and I wanted her to pay in a large way. I was a little on the fence about whether or not I wanted her dead but I doubted it would take much to push me into killing her if the chance came my way.

 I probably should’ve felt bad for harbouring such strong thoughts of revenge and straight up murder against people I’d said I loved and loved very deeply but they had been the ones to kill anything good I felt for them. I wanted them to suffer horribly and I couldn’t work up any regret about feeling that way.

 “Do you know what your namesake is, Valerian?” Subari asked in a whisper, his lips brushing against my ear as he spoke.

 I didn’t see what relevance that had with... anything. I did understand though why Subari insisted that if he wanted me to pay attention to what he was saying, we couldn’t be actively fucking. I did tend to ignore everything else when Subari slid his dick into me. It simply felt so good that any thoughts about anything other than his cock pumping my hole flew completely out of my head. I truly looked forward to the times when Subari alternated between fucking me, having me suck him off and eating each other’s asses out. I utterly loved it when we’d suck each other off and he’d come in my mouth. Frankly, I’d greedily swallow every drop he gave me even knowing that it was probably making my addiction to demon seed worse. I adored the taste of his come.

 “Valerian is a plant with small pink or white flowers used in perfume. People also use it as a sedative, to treat bruises and as a pain killer among other things.” I thought it was an odd question to ask about something that was fairly common knowledge.

 “Yes, that’s true. The name itself means to be strong or healthy. Magically speaking valerian is used in spells related to ending guilt, negative self-talk and developing self-acceptance. It’s useful in animal magic, especially cat magic and evoking animal spirits. But the bit of magic that will benefit us the most is that it’s a key ingredient for turning bad situations around to one's advantage and finding the positive in a seemingly negative situation,” Subari said, his voice still soft and low as he rocked me against his body.

 I didn’t have his cock in my ass but it was rubbing back and forth between my ass cheeks. It felt fantastic but I wanted him inside me. My cock firmed and I squirmed in his arms, enjoying the way my dick rubbed against his silky skin, the ring through the head dragging with erotic friction over his toned belly.

 Honestly, having Subari fuck me was the highlight of my day. I think I might’ve become addicted to Incubus cock. Or maybe just cock in general because I found myself enjoying getting fucked by the other demons more frequently than when I’d still held out hope of a rescue. That should’ve been troubling but all I felt on the subject was a general apathy mixed with anticipation when I knew I’d be having a dick in my mouth or ass very soon.

 “So what? I’m a man not a plant,” I said as I picked up the thread of the conversation.

 Subari sighed with a little annoyance. “I did notice that. Names have power and yours is one of particular power for us. Or at least that’s what I’ve been led to believe. I’m not helping Haladi because I want to or because he’s paying me to. My situation is very much like yours in a lot of ways. I was not born into sexual slavery and I want to escape it if I can but I can’t do it alone.”

 I waited for Subari to continue. I wasn’t overly interested in his story but I got the sense I was going to hear it anyway. Might as well get it over with. I knew from experience that Subari wouldn’t fuck me or let me suck him off until he wanted to. Something had to be really wrong with me to kinda like that aspect of sex with him. If I cared about what was happening to me, I would’ve examined that line of thinking to find out why.

 “Sixty-three years ago I was happily in love with an amazing man and he loved me. Mamoru was the half brother to Daisuki, a big-hearted man that loved my sister, Jeinie, beyond words. Jeinie had twin boys, Isshaul and Qyliah, fathered by a demon. She loved her boys and I adore them, too. Their father, Crevilne, on the other hand is the most evil, depraved, demon of any type I’ve ever had the misfortune to meet. He’s also Haladi’s father and Shard of the Ice Demon clan.

 “Crevilne captured and raped my sister repeatedly over the course of several weeks before she managed to escape. He didn’t know he’d gotten her pregnant until several years later through a random meeting of her and the twins in a market. After finding out he’d spawned children on her, he tracked her down, raped her again and then killed her in front of Isshaul and Qyliah. They were just six years old at the time. Crevilne killed her because she refused to give her boys to him, knowing that he’d use and likely abuse them for his own purposes.

 “He terrorized the twins into obeying him for several months before they managed to escape and went to Daisuki’s house as their mother had told them to if anything bad ever happened to them. Jeinie refused to live with Daisuki only because she was afraid that Crevilne would find her and the boys there and do something terrible to Daisuki because he’d sheltered her and the twins. She was right.”

 Subari drew in a shaky breath and he needed to clear his throat twice before he could continue speaking. I hadn’t initially cared about his story but now I didn’t want to hear it because I knew it was going to be bad.

 “Daisuki, Mamoru and I protected the boys as best as we could for four years but Crevilne eventually found them. He wanted the boys back but not because of any fatherly love for them. They were to be tools to grow his power base. Nobody escapes his grasp once he decides he wants them. I was gone to the nearby town to get some supplies for Mamoru when Crevilne and his spawn descended on Daisuki’s house to take back Isshaul and Qyliah.

 “When I arrived home, every living thing in the household was dead, from the people to the cattle, cats, dogs and even songbirds in cages. I found Mamoru in our room. He’d been savagely used and his throat slashed open. His death had not been easy. I probably would’ve escaped what followed if I hadn’t been overcome with fury and raced to my doom, intent on making whomever had brutalized Mamoru pay. I didn’t realize at the time that demons were responsible for the death of the household or even that the entire household was dead.”

 Subari fell silent for a few moments. His hands shook slightly and he blinked his eyes rapidly as if trying to hold back tears. He seemed to gather himself with effort and continued speaking. This was going to be worse than bad. The ending of Subari’s story was going to be hideous.

 “I literally ran straight into Crevilne. Isshaul and Qyliah were already gone, Gated back to the stronghold with some other demons. The few demons left were simply checking to make sure they’d killed everything that could’ve possibly born witness against them. I know I’m uncommonly beautiful even for an Incubus. Crevilne stopped me cold with barely a flick of his power. He’s old and has amassed quite a bit of personal power. I’d was woefully outmatched even with the fury of finding Mamoru brutalized and dead giving me extra power. Crevilne assumed that I was at the house to visit because Daisuki was obviously friendly with demons. He didn’t know that Mamoru and I were married. He took me back to his stronghold and put me in a room much like this one. He trained me personally and that is never, ever, a position you want to be in.

 “Yes, I’m a demon and far stronger than any human could ever be. But I’m also an Incubus and we’re just not fighters. He bound my power through the piercings he forced on me and restricted how much energy I can get from feeding during sex. I’m constantly hungry and thus weaker than I should be because he keeps me that way to reduce my ability to get away from him. I’m a demon with very little magic because of him and that’s both painful and shameful. I’m free of chains, yes, but I’m just as bound as you. Perhaps more.

 “He found out months later by chance that Jeinie was my sister and Isshaul and Qyliah my nephews. He used the well-being of the boys to further ensure that I do what he demands. They’re grown now but still under his thumb and thus, so am I. The boys think I died that day in Daisuki’s house and Crevilne uses the secret knowledge that I live to keep me in line. I know they’d try to do something foolish and quite possibly fatal to free me from Crevilne’s control. I can’t allow them to do that. My one wish is for them to be free of him but I’m powerless to do anything to free them or even free myself.”

 Well that explained a lot. Subari was right. We were both creatures chained into servitude against our will. As much as I felt despair and didn’t care what happened to me, part of my brain questioned why he was telling me all of this. He had to have a reason.

 “Before that first time with you, I was told what to do to you prior to entering the room. I heard Haladi talking to your wife and Ander. That’s why I said what I did to you then about misplaced loyalty. I used Incubus wiles on you that first time to make it easier for you to get fucked in front of your wife as the only kindness I could offer you then. I knew something utterly life changing was happening not only to me but to you as well when I slid my cock into you the first time. Ander apparently told Haladi that he’d fucked you before. That’s the only reason I was allowed to have your ass before you’d been fully breached by one of the other demons.

 “Sex is powerful. First time sex even more so, especially for an Incubus. Yes, you’d had sex many times before but never anally. Me being your first to penetrate you and you coming almost immediately when I did push my cock into you was a powerful enough sexual connection between us to weaken some of the mystical bonds on me. I cut my tongue with one of my fangs then so I could give you some of my blood in addition to my seed to help weaken those bonds on me further and to strengthen you and the bond initially formed between us with my taking your anal virginity. I’m sorry for not telling you any of that then but neither of us was in a position where that was possible at the time.

 “We can help each other, Valerian, although you’ll be helping me more than I’m helping you in my opinion. I can and will certainly teach you to be an impeccably trained sex slave as Haladi has ordered me. That’ll save your life. You may not think that’s worth anything right now but I swear to all the gods that exist, there is a purpose to us having met under these circumstances. No, I don’t know what that is exactly, but too many things converged to bring us together the way we were. I feel this deep in my soul. We were meant to meet and to form the connection we have.”

 Subari seemed utterly convinced of what he said. I couldn’t exactly say that he was wrong as there had been some sort of connection forged between us that very first time. What the connection was and what, if any, meaning was behind it, I didn’t have a clue.

 “Aside from teaching me to be something I don’t want to be and saving a life I don’t have any real interest in living, why bother? If I can’t even save myself, how in the world do you expect me to help you get free of your slavery?”

 “Because there’s something big in store for you. I could feel it around us that first time I filled your ass. My time existing on this plane is nearly done. I know this. I’ve been dying a little bit inside since the day Mamoru was murdered. He’s been calling to me to come join him in my dreams for months now but I didn’t understand how I was supposed to do that since the magic Crevilne bound me with prevents me from ending my life. Otherwise, I’d have taken that route decades ago.

 “I know how to end my torture now and it’s all because of you. I need to go to Mamoru soon but I also need to give you the tools for what’s ahead for both of us. You need to be strong enough physically to fight your way out of here and survive. You’re plenty strong mentally despite how you feel right now. I swear to you, I feel the hand of one of the divine in this, guiding me.”

 Hand of the divine? Right. Like some celestial being cared one tiny bit what happened to some insignificant mortal or enslaved Incubus. I didn’t even pray regularly to any god. Maybe Subari’s grief had caused him to go a little mad over time. I could certainly understand how that could happen. I hadn’t felt all that mentally stable since learning that my greatest friendship and love had been a lie despite Subari claiming I was mentally strong.

 “What if I don’t want to survive? You don’t think I’m not dying inside after what Ander and Layla did? What they continue to do? Do you have any idea how disgusting it is to have Ander push his cock into my ass and feel him shoot his load inside me while Layla watches? It shreds my heart anew when Layla mounts me with a dildo strapped on and takes such pleasure in the act. It kills me a little more each time to see Ander fuck her to orgasm after she’s abused my hole. That he then makes me suck his cock clean of his seed and her juices is just.... They’re doing that out of pure cruelty. Ander might not realize that it kills me a little more each time but Layla knows. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me.”

 “Are you sure you want to play that game with me?” Subari asked with a hard look in his eyes. “How would you feel to have the one who killed your husband fuck you nearly nightly for decades? Could you bear that pain for more than half a century? How much soul-crushing agony and fury would you feel to have the one who murdered your soul mate tell you how much he enjoyed fucking your husband before ripping his throat out all while brutalizing your ass? How would it make you feel to hear that same person tell you in great detail how he fucked his own children, your nephews, when they were just ten years old, all while he was fucking your ass raw?

 “You’ve only had Ander  and Layla fuck you a few times. I’ve had more than half a century of Crevilne’s less than tender lust and casual cruelty forced on me. If you really want to play the who had it worse game, I’m going to win hands down. Nearly everyone I love is dead. The ones that live are in degrading sexual servitude that I can’t see ending any way but in death. And it’s all the doing of the same individual that fucks me on a nearly nightly basis.”

 Subari hadn’t laid a single finger on me in anger yet I felt like I’d been slapped hard across the face at his words. It was shocking and jolted me a little out of the pit of despair I’d been wallowing in for weeks. If Subari had taken that sort of abuse for decades and was still as together as he appeared to be, I was some kind of self-indulgent asshole to be moaning about what I’d been through. Yes, what Layla and Ander did hurt emotionally and I hated what I was forced to continue doing sexually but literally nobody had died because of their actions.

 I wasn’t crippled or maimed. I was fed well and regularly, had a roof over my head and was warm and dry. That sounded stupid and simplistic but there were many people who couldn’t claim all of that at once. I was also fucked multiple times a day by an absolutely stunning Incubus and sex with Subari was not a hardship. I deeply enjoyed sex with him, maybe even craved it. Fine, I wasn’t so thrilled at getting fucked by the other demons or sucking them off but it wasn’t the worst thing that could happen either.

 “Okay. What are we going to do to help each other?”

 Subari smiled at me and there was relief in his expression. “When the time comes, you’re going to set me free. By giving you both my blood and seed during sex that first time, I’ve forged a bond between us. We’ll strength it every time we fuck from this point forward. When the time is right, the power of our bond will allow me to cast a temporary demon power spell on you that’ll give you the strength, speed and healing abilities to get the hell out of this place. I’ll tell you the path to take to make your escape. You’ll release me in return for that power and flee this keep. Then we’ll both be free. Just don’t waste your freedom on attempted vengeance like I did unless you’re sure you can end things in your favour.”

 “Release you?” Something about the way he said that sounded ominous.

 “After I cast the spell to temporarily give you demon power, you need to kill me, Valerian. It’s the only way for me to be free and to join Mamoru.”

 Well, shit. There had to be another way for Subari. I started to protest only to have Subari cut me off before I could say a word.

 “Please. I beg of you. I can’t do it myself. The bonds on me won’t allow me to do that even though they’ve been weakened a little. Normally, I’d defend myself from harm and I could easily kill you, but we’re now bound by blood and seed that I willingly gave you. That’s a very special, deep bond for demons. I can’t hurt you and I won’t stop you. I’m tired, Valerian. I need to be with Mamoru. I want to be with Mamoru.”

 I stared at Subari. He wanted to end it but couldn’t. I could see in his eyes that he was done. After hearing his story, I thought I could understand why he felt that way, too. I didn’t like the idea though. Subari was a demon, yes, but he was also a good person trapped in a hellish situation. That, I totally understood. I stared into his eyes and saw sadness and weariness there. He wanted to die but was prevented from doing anything to reach that end. But I could do that for him. I could give him the rest and peace he desperately wanted and needed. I nodded solemnly.

 “Thank you, Valerian. I feel as if a great crushing weight has been lifted from my soul,” Subari said with a relieved smile that was somehow both happy and sad at the same time. “Now I really am going to fuck you. Neither one of us wants to give Haladi any reason to get suspicious. That and you really do have a delightful ass and are quite tasty. Thanks to you and our bond I’m not as starving as I normally would be.”

 I snorted softly and just as quickly sucked in a sharp breath when Subari effortlessly moved me from his lap to my hands and knees and mounted me from behind. I shivered and arched my back as he entered me balls deep in one thrust, a lustful moan of pleasure leaving my throat. I think I could say with some authority that once you’d had Incubus cock, nothing else felt as good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: For those who have read Absolute Zero, yes, Subari's nephew's are indeed the same Isshaul and Qyliah that Khale meets. Creviline is Khale's father as well. Absolute Zero takes place 333 years after Metamorphosis.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

 It’d been a week since I agreed to help Subari finally get the peace he needed. During that week, Haladi had ramped up what he ordered Subari and the other demons do to me. I’d protested vigorously and physically when I was told that I would learn to submit to being cleaned out manually once I found out just what that entailed. My protesting was what caused me to be restrained for every training session since then since it always started with a cleaning. I hated the cleaning procedure with a passion that nearly rivaled my hate for Ander and Layla.

 Haladi had explained that my eventual owner may not know or be able to work the spell that the demons had been using to clean me out before sex. I’d had no idea they’d even done something like that to me. There’d been no sensation of anything happening to my insides when they’d magicked away what they did. He’d also said that some owners simply enjoyed the pleasure of cleaning out their slaves in a more traditional way.

 My first cleaning had been thoroughly humiliating and degrading. I’d been brought to rod secured at roughly hip-height while kneeling and forcibly bent over it, my wrists and ankles secured to the end supports of the bar. I struggled, much to the amusement of the demons, but I couldn’t move more than a few inches. My hole had been lubed and a hose pushed deep into my ass. The hose was connected to a large glass container sitting on a table. The container was filled with liquid and seconds after the spigot was turned, I felt a rush of warm liquid in my ass. I’d yelled in surprised protest, which only served to have a cock-shaped gag pushed into my mouth and fastened to my head.

 Aside from the indignity of it, the enema wasn’t too bad. At first. Then the cramping started. I’d groaned and struggled against the restraints, pushing with my muscles to expel the hose and liquid inside me. I felt some of the liquid squirt out seconds before there was a growing feeling of fullness inside my ass.

 Haladi had chuckled and said that the hose had an inflatable end that prevented naughty slaves from emptying their  bowels before they were supposed to but still allowed the liquid to drain into their ass to finish their cleaning. My sounds of discomfort were muffled by the gag in my mouth and I was mortified not only to hear the demons comment on my now distended belly but to feel them rub and jiggle it, sloshing the contents around inside me.

 After what seemed like forever but was probably less than ten minutes, my wrists were released and I was tied to a stool fashioned like a toilet seat with a bucket under it. The hose was deflated and pulled from my ass. As much as I wanted to empty my bowels, I found myself reluctant to do it with the demons watching me despite the intense need to let the liquid out. It was degrading and humiliating to have the demons watching me, waiting for me to loose my bowels. I had precious little privacy but at least I’d been allowed to piss and shit without being stared at. But, even that tiny scrap of privacy was to be taken from me.

 Haladi waited several minutes for me to do as I’d been told. When it became apparent that I stubbornly wasn’t going to expel the liquid, he sighed, shook his head and pressed his hand firmly against my slightly distended stomach. Heat washed into my face as the liquid gushed from me, the smell foul. The demons kept me seated until they were sure that that all they’d given me had been emptied.

 I thought the enema was over but my relief was short lived. I was pulled from the stool and bent back over the rod, my wrists and ankles fastened into place again. The hose was inserted once more, inflated, and the spigot turned on. Liquid gurgled into me and it felt like more was being allowed into my guts. Haladi explained that the traditional way of cleaning out a slave required multiple fillings until the liquid that exited was as clear as the liquid that entered. Only then was a slave considered clean. It took four large fillings before Haladi was satisfied that time.

 I’d been shocked to my core at the beginning of one cleaning session when Haladi had pushed the head of his cock into my ass and began pissing inside me. I’d tried to fight him and what he was doing but fighting against the very effective restraints I was bound with was pointless. Pissing in my ass seemed to be a personal favourite kink of Haladi’s and he took every opportunity he could to do it.

 During one day, any time Haladi needed to take a piss, which had been uncomfortably frequent, he’d come to me and empty his bladder in my bowels. I was forced to hold his piss inside my ass when he stuffed a thick plug into me before he leisurely drank the contents of a large carafe. He then allowed me to release while laughing that he’d see me soon for his next bathroom break. It was degrading and humiliating, which was probably the whole point, but there was no avoiding it so I just endured it.

 I was now on a narrow table on my back, my legs bent and spread apart, held in place by thick leather straps just above my knees with a metal bar between them to keep me from closing my legs. The bar was also connected by a chain to my collar. Leather straps at my ankles were connected to leather straps on my thighs, keeping my legs bent and my ankle cuffs were further connected to bolts on the table. My wrists were locked into restraints bolted to the sides of the table and wide leather straps across my chest and waist held me in place. The table was cut short so that my ass hung off the edge, allowing all kinds of free access to it.

 I’d been thoroughly cleaned out earlier with not only Haladi pissing in my ass but several of the other demons doing so as well. After that degrading round, what followed were several, large-volume filings I’d been forced to hold for a significant amount of time. My belly had been bloated from the amount they forced into me and the cramps had been severe. I hated that during the last filing I’d broken down and begged them repeatedly to let me release because it hurt so much.

 Several demons were in the room along with Ander and Layla and everybody had settled in to watch whatever was about to happen. I loathed seeing the expressions of anticipation on Ander and Layla’s faces. Especially when I had no idea what more was in store for me and they clearly knew and relished what was to come. Subari was between my legs, naked as I was, and I was thankful for the small mercy that it was him between my legs for whatever was going to happen. He was always careful and gentle with me while the other demons were not necessarily so. Now that the charade of being a hostage was done the demons seemed to feel no need to restrain themselves as they used me. I found it a little disturbing that sometimes I liked and even became intensely aroused by the rough sex with the demons.

 “This is going to be difficult for you but I’ll do everything I can to help you. You can’t avoid this and its best for you that I’m the one doing this,” Subari said in a low voice as he began to lube and stretch my hole open with his fingers.

 “Do what?” I asked in an equally soft voice.

 Subari’s touch and company was truly the one bright spot in my current situation. There was a good bit of dread that filled me when I thought of the day that he would tell me it was time for him to be set free. Maybe it was the forced intimacy or the fact that we were both held captive but I thought we’d become close friends over the last several weeks since I’d agreed to kill him when he asked me to. Either that or I was starting to spiral into some sort of captive induced insanity and latched on to the first person who showed me a scrap of kindness. I didn’t think that was the case but it also wouldn’t surprise me terribly if it was.

 “Haladi wants you to begin your fisting training today. He was very firm about how it had to happen today to keep your training on schedule. Normally, this sort of thing takes time, several days at the very least, after stretching training over weeks or even months. He wants it done in one go today. I think he’s trying to push you back into the complacent stage you were in before where you simply accepted everything done to you without even a whisper of protest. He wants to break you and keep you broken. It wasn’t good that you showed spirit and fought him on receiving enemas.”

 I had no idea what fisting was but it didn’t sound good. Subari saw my confused expression and elaborated for me.

 “I’m going to put my hand inside your ass. It’s not going to be easy for you and will hurt because you haven’t had enough stretching training. If it’s done properly it isn’t supposed to hurt like it will. It takes time to work a bottom up to being able to do something so intense and Haladi isn’t allowing you the time. He’s being impatient and rushing you and his inexperience training human slaves shows with this decision of his. A demon would be okay for the most part being rushed into fisting but we’re incredibly hardy. I’m very sorry, Vale. I don’t want to do this to you but the only other option was for one of the demons, probably Haladi, do it and you really don’t want that.”

 “That’s not going to work, Subari. At all. There’s no way you can get a grown person’s hand into someone’s ass without splitting them in two. It just won’t fit.” The idea of taking a hand into my ass was intimidating and more than a little frightening. I trusted Subari but still.

 “Yes it can and when done between people who trust each other, it can be almost a spiritual experience as well as an intensely sexual one. I’ve both given and received so I do know what I’m talking about. I’ll need to move faster than I’d like and faster than is right for you but letting Haladi at your ass to do this is asking for disaster. I’m going to play with your ass and fuck you to loosen you as much as possible before going further. I have a big cock but small hands for a male so at least there’s that in your favour. I can cloud your mind if you want so you don’t feel as much pain.”

 I appreciated the offer of clouding my thoughts but shook my head no. I wanted to be aware of what was happening to me. Subari nodded and continued fingering my ass open as he played with my balls and stroked my hardening cock. He kissed and licked his way up my body, his lips brushing over my ear, his voice softer than a whisper.

 “Try to relax, Valerian. I’m going to give you as much pleasure as I can. Ignore them. It’s just you and me. When I start to push my hand in do what you can to relax and try pushing against my hand a little. When you stop pushing, if I time things right, your body should pull my hand right in. It’ll help but it’ll still hurt and I’m really sorry for that. The pain will fade and I’ll give you as much time to adjust as I can before I start moving my hand inside you. Haladi wants you afraid and in pain. He likes that in his slaves. Neither one of us cares what he likes or wants so I’m going to do my best to make this good for you.”

 I nodded and closed my eyes. Ignoring Ander and Layla seemed like a damn fine idea. I hated the thought of them watching me suffer and getting enjoyment out of it. I didn’t give a fuck about the demons watching this newest bit of sexual torture. They meant nothing to me. Subari’s touch was both relaxing and arousing. He kissed me again as he slowly inserted his fingers in my ass. I tasted the tang of blood and knew he’d cut his tongue with his fang again. I swallowed his blood eagerly knowing that it would give me strength and increase my arousal. My cock firmed, Subari’s touch never failing to bring me erect.

 Before long he was moving back between my legs and pushing his slicked cock into me. I moaned softly and my cock twitched in pleasure. I could fully admit that I greatly enjoyed Subari pumping in and out of my hole. It didn’t take long before my balls drew tight and I came. Subari held still for a few moments before quickly thrusting and finding his own release. Gods, I loved the feel of him releasing in my ass. He withdrew from my ass and began fingering my hole again. I heard a squelching noise and felt Subari pushing something into my ass.

 “You’re going to need a lot of lube for this,” Subari said softly with a serious look.

 My breath caught when I felt fuller than I ever had before. It didn’t hurt but it was a bit uncomfortable. I looked at Subari with a question in my gaze. He gently tapped my inner thigh four times with his finger, the motion out of the line of sight of the people watching us. I let out a slow breath. He had four fingers inside me. He was going to be adding another and then pushing his entire hand into me. This was really happening. Oddly, I was both nervous and excited.

 Subari worked his fingers in and out of my ass, getting me use to feeling so full and hopefully stretching my ass well. Sooner than I would’ve thought he tapped my thigh again in warning as he held my eyes with his. The uncomfortable fullness moved into a stinging hurt as he pushed five fingers into my hole. I sucked in a sharp breath, my body automatically tensing to reject what was soon to happen. I felt stretched impossibly wide but knew that even more was in store for me. Subari rubbed his free hand over my leg and belly, calming me and getting my body to relax a little. I wasn’t an expert by any means but I highly doubted my being tense would make what was going to happen any easier for me.

 Subari was doing an amazing job to calm and relax me along with stretching me open but he could only do so much. I needed to relax my muscles to make this easier for both of us. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Subari didn’t want to hurt me. I also knew with absolute certainty that he was going to push his hand into my ass because Haladi demanded it of him and Subari believed that having him fist me was better than Haladi or another demon do it. I trusted Subari implicitly. I also didn’t doubt for a second that if Subari didn’t get his hand in me, Haladi would take over and his hand would be inside me regardless of how much it hurt me.

 The sting of having five fingers pump my hole eventually eased and I breathed a little sigh of relief. Subari moved his hand back and forth getting me used to the feel of so much in my ass. It wasn’t too bad now that I was getting used to it. I was even starting to enjoy the very full feeling. After several minutes of that, Subari slowly clenched his fist against my thigh before releasing it just as slowly. I appreciated the warning at the same time that I tensed back up in dread. Subari soothed me again with gentle touches. His eyes had apology in them even as he pressed his fingers deeper into me.

 I hissed at the burn of the stretch but Subari didn’t stop pressing his hand into me. I didn’t expect him to. If he said Haladi wanted to see me take a hand up my ass today, then that’s what would happen. Who’s hand ended up inside me probably didn’t matter one bit to Haladi right now as long as he got what he wanted. I gasped and instinctively tried to squirm away from the now painful stretch of my asshole. The straps that held me in place on the table didn’t allow that to happen though.

 A tiny sob slipped from my throat and my eyes prickled with tears at the very intimate pain I couldn’t get away from. I felt like my ass was being split in two. The hard-on I’d had up to that point was gone and I’d be shocked if I managed to get hard again during this session unless Subari did some sort of Incubus thing to make it happen. He mouthed the word ‘push’ so I did. A short scream burst from me when Subari pushed firmly just as I stopped bearing down. The pain peaked sharply and then settled into a deep throbbing ache.

 My chest heaved as I tried to draw breath without sobbing openly. I refused to give them that. Subari said I was strong and I chose to believe him. I could handle this. I _would_ handle this. I wasn’t going to let them break me again. Breaking me once was already one time too many. My asshole burned and I panted heavily but I’d done it. Subari’s hand was inside me.

 Subari rubbed a hand over my belly, the hand he had inside me still. I couldn’t believe that I had a hand in my ass but I knew it was there. The burning sensation of my hole was easing now that his hand was inside me and it actually wasn’t too bad. It was a very intense, full feeling and I couldn’t decide if I liked it or not. It was pleasure and pain at the same time which shouldn’t feel good but kind of did.

 Subari twisted his hand gently inside me and I gasped in surprise at the sudden jolt of pleasure that caused me. I knew that feeling all too well. He was stimulating my prostate, something I’d learned I really enjoyed. Despite my not thinking it was possible, with the steady, firm touch to my prostate as he twisted his wrist back and forth in my ass, my dick started to rise. My cock absolutely adored prostate stimulation and never failed to responded positively.

 “I didn’t believe he’d actually manage to take a hand up his ass today. And he’s getting hard from it,” said Ander. “I want to take him like that. I want to feel his insides wrapped around my hand.”

 Oh hell no. There was no way that was going to happen.

 “Have you fisted anyone before?” Haladi asked.

 “No, but what does that matter? You just shove your hand up his ass,” Ander said as he adjusted himself. The bastard obviously got off on the idea of penetrating me as deep and completely as possible.

 “I don’t want you to damage the goods. If you don’t know what you’re doing, you could fuck up his insides and that takes forever to heal; if it can be healed. Humans are not nearly as tough as a demon. You don’t own him so you don’t get that privilege,” Haladi said.

 “I told you I’d buy him once his training was complete and I’d liquidated some assets. I just need a little time. Getting that amount of gold and jewels together isn’t easy on relatively short notice,” Ander said, his eyes never leaving me, the look in them highly disturbing.

 “Not my problem. You know the price. I’ve got somebody else interested in him and that buyer has the asking price upfront. Valerian is very pretty for a man and has been taking far better to his training than anticipated. You don’t find a lot of demon-trained, human sex slaves on the market. His price reflects that. My clan is also well known for producing beautifully trained sex toys so any slave that comes from us has a certain base price.”

 “But I brought him to you,” Ander protested. “I should get first right of refusal. I didn’t know he’d take to the training so wonderfully. None of us knew that.”

 “And you were compensated nicely for selling him to us. If you’d actually wanted him trained as your personal sex slave, then you should’ve made the deal for that. Shut up and watch the show that you paid for. You should be grateful that I even offered you the chance to watch him take a hand for the first time.”

 Ander scowled but fell silent. I never thought Ander would actually try and buy me from the demons to use as his sex toy. He had to know that I wouldn’t stand for that. I’d try and kill him every chance I got. He was just as human as I was and while I wasn’t a trained warrior, I had no doubts that I’d be able to kill him if the opportunity came my way. Fury can go a long way to making things happen.

 Subari continued to rub over my prostate. It felt incredibly intimate and arousing. I knew from experience that if he kept that up, I was going to orgasm in the next few minutes, which was probably his plan. I didn’t fight it. I actually found myself welcoming the pleasure. When my orgasm hit I couldn’t hold back my shout of pleasure and the edges of my vision went grey from the intensity of it. It felt like my orgasm went on forever as Subari continued to rub my prostate, forcing more of my seed from me. I wanted him to stop at the same time that I wanted the bliss to keep going. Subari finally stopped teasing my over-sensitive prostate and let his hand rest in my ass without moving it for several minutes while I caught my breath.

 I cried out sharply when Subari withdrew his hand from my ass. It didn’t hurt as much leaving as it had entering but it was still a bit painful. I was relieved that the ordeal was over. I yelled in shock and pain when Subari firmly pushed his hand back into me. I stared at him in confusion and saw him mouth the words, “I’m sorry,” before he bent his head and began licking up the pool of cooling spunk on my belly while he slowly thrust his hand in and out of my ass.

 The burn was intense and I wanted it to stop. I knew Subari wasn’t doing it to be cruel but because he’d been told to do it. My breath was coming in ragged pants through clenched teeth as I tried to ride out the pain without crying out or begging him to stop. Subari finished cleaning me of my seed and moved on to licking and sucking my cock. I couldn’t have stopped myself from getting hard if I’d wanted to. He was just that good at giving head.

 Eventually the burning pain in my ass from being forced to endure the pumping of Subari’s hand in and out turned into a deep throbbing that once again walked that weird line between pleasure and pain. My cock was hard again and I moaned when Subari stopped sucking on me. He took his hand from my ass and moved out from between my legs, coming to stand beside my hip. He slid his hands between my legs, pushing two fingers on each hand into my hole. I hissed in discomfort when he pried my asshole open, exposing my insides to those watching. A blush flared to life in my cheeks and I felt the warmth of that travel down my throat and over my shoulders as he lewdly displayed my insides to those watching.

 Subari stayed at my side but leaned over me, his chest pressing down on my dick. I gasped when he pushed his hand back into my hole and started to fist me again. It didn’t hurt now and actually felt kind of good even though it still walked the line between pleasure and pain. I flushed deeply at the applause and delighted laughter at the better view of my ass being thoroughly plundered by Subari’s hand. Subari subtly rubbed his chest against my cock, arousing me. His hard cock pressed against my hand so I twisted my wrist to be able to wrap my fingers around him. His breath hitched in his chest and he began to subtly rock his hips, fucking my hand as he was fisting my ass.

 Another orgasm started build in my balls, the feel of my cock trapped between my belly and his chest while he utterly owned my ass by making me take his hand, pushed strange lust buttons in my head. Subari pumped my hole faster and I moaned in protest when he straightened. The arousing pressure of his chest on my dick had me right at the edge and now that was gone leaving me hanging for my orgasm. I bit back the whimper as my cock twitched and leaked pre-come, so close but not quite ready to spurt.

 Subari pumped my hole several times quickly and suddenly I was there. My orgasm whipped through me, my seed shooting out of me with volcanic force, hitting me in the face. I panted and groaned when Subari withdrew his hand from my hole. He moved back between my legs and thrust his cock into me making me gasp as another small spurt of come was forced from my balls. He swung his hips back and forth less than a dozen times before he was filling me with his seed, making me groan in pleasure.

 As soon as the last spurt left him, he slipped from my ass, crouched down and once again spread open my thoroughly loosened hole. I felt his seed begin to drip from my ass and groaned as he lapped up what he’d given me, sucking and tonguing my swollen hole. Even as tender as my ass felt, I loved that his mouth was on my ass. I was not expecting him to come to my head and kiss me, passing his seed from his mouth to mine. I tasted blood as he kissed me and knew he was continuing to strength our bond as well as giving me strength. Subari broke the kiss when I’d lapped all of his come from his mouth and stood next to me.

 “Wonderful performance, Subari. That come-kiss was an especially nice touch. Excellent work on sucking his ass to showcase his very nice rosebud, too. Since I’m in a good mood after that stellar show, if either of you two would like to fuck my sex-toy-in-training, please go ahead. No extra charge. No hands in his ass though although feel free to pry his ass open with your fingers to view him better. I love the look of a slave with a nice prolapsed asshole from a good fisting, don’t you?” Haladi said with a very pleased look.

 Ander was up and moving to me almost before Haladi finished speaking. He ran his fingers over my sensitive, swollen hole before prying me opening me much like Subari had earlier. I winced but held back the sound of pain that tried to escape me at Ander’s rough touch. He unlaced his pants and shoved his cock into me, rocking his hips back and forth. He leaned into me bringing his face close to mine.

 “I will own you, Valerian. Seeing you take that demon’s fist has made me more determined than ever to have you. I’ll get the price Haladi is asking no matter what I have to do. When you’re mine I’ll put my hand inside you everyday so you’ll know you’re mine. That I own everything about you.”

 Ander was insane. I knew he could be very focused and intense and even obsessive but this was a whole new level for him. I could see in his eyes that he was determined to have me as his plaything and that scared me more than the thought of being sold to some random stranger. That couldn’t be allowed to happen. I glanced up at Subari and saw him shake his head the tiniest bit. Relief slid through me. Subari had a plan and it didn’t involve Ander taking possession of me. I trusted Subari.

 Ander grunted and came inside me. I hated that he did that but there was nothing I could do about it. Layla chose not to fuck me saying that while she’d enjoyed seeing me fisted, she didn’t care much for the look of my asshole so loose. That was more than fine by me. Haladi and several of the other demons also fucked me before everyone left the room leaving me spread open on the table with several loads of come dripping from my thoroughly open and abused ass and my own drying come splattered on my face and chest.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 **

I’d managed to make a deal with Haladi that I’d take whatever the demons were going to do to me without a fight so didn’t need to be restrained. It was actually easier than I thought with Subari’s help. He told me that Haladi wouldn’t sell me to Ander as he really did have another buyer for me that was willing to part with what I thought was a staggering sum of money. All I needed to do was make a deal with Haladi to do whatever he demanded without being restrained or chained if he wouldn’t sell me to Ander. Seeing as how he never intended to sell me to Ander in the first place and an obedient sex slave was what he was aiming to turn me into, it was the perfect deal to him and he’d agreed on the spot. Haladi knew I loathed Ander with every fibre of my being and likely assumed that I was willing to do whatever was necessary, no matter how much I hated it, to avoid being sold to him.

 As soon as the deal was made, Haladi had me present him with my ass. From the little smirk he gave me, I was almost certain what he was going to do to test my word. I grit my teeth and did what he told me to. My being free of restraints was absolutely key to the plan Subari and I had. Sure enough, Haladi pushed his cock into me and began to piss in my ass, knowing that I hated it when he did that. I swore the demon had to have a bladder like a horse going by the amount he was pouring into me. When he was done and withdrew his cock, I stayed exactly as I was, head down, ass up and clenched my asshole shut. I would not give him any reason to put chains back on me by breaking our deal.

 It was actually a little funny to see the mix of annoyance and satisfaction on his face. I knew he thought that I was accepting a new aspect of my training and felt satisfaction over that. I also knew he liked seeing me restrained and was annoyed that I didn’t give him even a peep of protest over what he knew I hated so he could put me back in restraints. Haladi made me hold his piss for fifteen minutes before allowing me to release it.

 Every few days Subari would fist me. It was getting easier each time but he did warn me that once I could take a hand well, he’d need to start training me for depth under orders from Haladi. The other demons, Haladi included, would begin randomly fisting me as well once Subari established that I could take a hand like a properly trained sex slave. I was a little afraid of that but I’d deal with it when the time came. Hopefully, we’d have our chance to be free before that day arrived. I did not want to get fisted by any of the other demons. Subari tried to make me feel good when he fisted me. The other demons didn’t care much about my pleasure one way or the other and had huge hands compared to Subari. It was still difficult enough for me to take Subari’s hand.

 Haladi had added other tortures to my routine and unfortunately for me, he delivered that training himself and seemed to take great pleasure in it. He’d tie me down to a bench or table and use a crop on my ass, balls and cock. Sometimes it was a flogger that he’d strike my body with over and over. A few times he’d used a paddle with metal studs embedded in it on my ass. After each of those sessions, he’d fuck me, sometimes more than once. He seemed a little annoyed that I never got hard while he beat me, but I had no idea why he thought I would get hard. I would come now almost every time I was fucked though regardless of who fucked me. Except for Ander and Layla. I never came when they had my ass and I very rarely got hard with them. My hate and disgust was simply too strong.

 I stood in front of Haladi and wondered what new torture he had in mind for me. Seeing him grin in delight was never a good thing. He sat on a comfortable looking chair and there was a small table beside the chair. There was a cloth draped over whatever was on the table. He gestured at me and told me to make myself hard. I did as ordered and waited for my next command. Haladi removed the cloth with a flourish and I stared at what was revealed, not having any idea what I was looking at.

 “You’ve come a long way in a remarkably short period of time. I’m pleased about that. Two of your holes have been well trained and now we need to start work on your final hole. These rods are made to go into your piss slit. I’ll start you small but eventually you’ll take the largest one. I suggest you don’t squirm around as you’ll only hurt yourself and make the process longer.”

 I stared with wide eyes as Haladi picked up a rod from the case. It was the smallest in thickness that I could see but it still looked plenty big to me considering where it was going to go. It was easily twelve inches long and gently curved at the bottom. I wanted to run but held my ground. I needed to stay unchained if Subari and I were to have a chance. If I backed away, I’d be breaking my deal and I’d be back in chains. I couldn’t let that happen.

 “You must really hate the idea of being sold to your friend,” Haladi said as he dipped the rod in lubricant.

 “He’s not my friend. Not anymore. And yes, I hate the idea of being sold to him. I’ll do whatever is necessary to avoid that.”

 Haladi grinned at me and pressed the tip of the rod against my slit. It burned as he pushed it in but I held back the sounds of pain. It seemed like Haladi took forever to push the rod into my cock but I knew it was probably only a few minutes. I was breathing hard and my entire cock burned from the inside but I hadn’t moved an inch. The rubbing of the rod over my piercing, weirdly, felt good.

 “You really are quite surprising. I thought you’d at least flinch. This is going to be even more entertaining than I thought. The rod is going to stay in your cock for the next little while. We’re going to do more bondage training in the mean time and whenever the rod slips out, you’ll be the one to put it back in.”

 Haladi led me to the bondage chair that had become a permanent fixture in the room and waited for me to be seated. He strapped me in and left me to go browse the selection of whips, floggers and paddles that now hung on the wall. The initial burn of the rod eased off until I was just left with a strange feeling of fullness in my cock. Haladi picked up a flogger and began slow, almost playful strikes to my chest and belly. My erection began to die and as my cock softened, the rod slipped out, falling with a clang into the metal bowl under my ass. Haladi smirked at me and freed my hands.

 I stroked myself to hardness again and brought the rod to my slit. I drew in a deep breath and pushed slowly but steadily. The burn was back but not as sharply as before. I pushed the rod all the way to the ball at the end. It wasn’t too bad. The contact between the ball and my piercing was actually kind of pleasant. Haladi secured my hands again and started hitting me again with the flogger. It didn’t hurt too much, more of a hot sting, but I didn’t like or enjoy it as Haladi obviously did. Over the course of probably an hour I re-inserted the rod dozens of times. I was surprised to find that the last few times the level of pleasure I felt from the insertion grew. I wasn’t sure what to make of that. Haladi released me from the chair and commanded me to kneel at his feet.

 “I’m pleased with your progress. You’ll have another day or two with this rod and then we’ll move up to the next size. My father is coming by soon to see you and what I’ve accomplished with you. It would be in both our best interests to impress him. If he thinks I’ve been slacking, he’ll take over your training himself and you really don’t want that. Just ask Subari if you don’t believe me. Before we put away the rod for today, suck me off while you fuck your cock with it.”

 I took Haladi’s cock into my mouth and began to suck him. I was a little hesitant to move the rod at first but did as he demanded. I’d noticed that over the last few weeks that I wasn’t quite so desperate for demon seed. I still wanted it but not like before. I had no idea why that was so. Maybe I was building a tolerance to it because of having so much of it. I sucked Haladi’s cock with all the skill I could while I fucked my piss slit with the rod. I was startled when I felt a burst of pleasure as I pushed the rod deep into my cock and moaned around the dick in my mouth.

 Haladi smirked at me. “The rods are designed to be able to stimulate your prostate. Keep teasing yourself as you suck me off. Make yourself come with the rod if you can. You’ll eventually need to learn how to do that anyway.”

 I sucked Haladi’s cock, waiting for the moment he’d fill my mouth with his seed. My mouth would water and my cock throb when I knew I was seconds away from getting demon spunk down my throat regardless of how I felt about that demon. I pushed the rod deep into my cock and groaned around Haladi’s dick at the pleasure that gave me. It took me a few minutes to figure out what worked best for me but once I knew, I kept teasing my prostate with the rod, letting my orgasm rise. Haladi grunted and his dick started pulsing his spunk into my mouth. I swallowed eagerly and moaned as my orgasm crested and broke through me. It felt weird to come with the rod in my cock but it wasn’t a bad weird. I had no idea what to make of that. Haladi chuckled and patted me on the head.

 “Very good. I think I understand now why Father refuses to give up a few of the slaves he’s trained despite the price he could get for them. I’d keep you for myself if only you enjoyed your time being whipped and spanked.”

 Thank the gods for small favours there. Haladi took the rod from me, cleaned it and replaced it in the case. He then had me present him my ass and pushed a very wide plug in me. A belt was fastened around my waist and a strap passed between my legs and connected to the belt. A small lock was clicked into place, securing the plug inside me. The plug burned a little going in because of the girth and was a bit uncomfortable but not too bad. I’d had worse inserted and locked into place.

 Haladi hadn’t liked finding out that the other demons would come into the room during the night and fuck me whenever they pleased. Oddly, he didn’t seem to care much if I sucked them off. Now, at the end of each day, he inserted something into my ass and locked it in place. He was the only one who could open the lock, ending the other demon’s night time fucking of my ass.

 Sometimes he inserted a barely there plug that constantly teased my prostate throughout the night, milking my balls until they were sore and empty by morning. Other times it was a plug with substantial girth that made me feel like I was being torn in two. He’d also once put what I thought was a monstrously long plug into me that made it almost impossible for me rest comfortably.

 Haladi left the room and I wondered if Subari knew about Crevilne paying a visit. That was one demon I was more than willing to never meet. If any gods were listening, perhaps they’d take pity on me and my circumstances would change so that our paths never crossed. Stranger things had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

 Subari hadn’t known Crevilne was paying a call sometime in the next few days. He looked a little worried but determined at the same time. I was currently spitted on his cock and enjoying every deep, forceful thrust he made. Subari leisurely raised and lowered me with an arm around my waist, his lips at my ear, whispering what needed to happen.

 “Crevilne can’t be allowed to see you. If he does, he’ll know what we’ve been doing. He’s able to sniff out the smallest traces of magic and he’ll be able to tell in moments that I’ve been trickling Incubus magic into you. Haladi doesn’t have half the talent of his father for that sort of subtle magic detection. That magic is more than just having a few loads of my come in you. A demon could fill you with a veritable river of come but you won’t get power from that. But if that demon willingly gives you his blood, a pact has been made and you’ll permanently gain some of that demon’s magic. It’s just the barest drop of magic, but Crevilne will certainly know. That will make you a prize that he’ll snatch from Haladi and probably keep for himself. We can’t let that happen.”

 “No, I most certainly don’t want to be held captive by Crevilne. What do we do?” I moaned softly as Subari played with my nipple ring, making my nipple ache to be sucked.

 “I’m not ready to end it today. I have a few final things I need to do. I hate rolling the dice that Crevilne won’t show up tomorrow but I don’t see any other option. I heard Haladi telling one of the demons that he had a special guest coming tomorrow but he didn’t mention any names. I’m assuming that it’s not Crevilne only because he would’ve simply called him Father if it was Crevilne and there would’ve been nervousness and anticipation in Haladi’s tone and body language. His guest is someone else.

 “Our time together is nearly up, Valerian. I’m excited that I’ll be seeing Mamoru shortly but sad that I’ll be leaving you. I’d like to think that even though our circumstances of meeting were completely fucked up, we became friends. I certainly count you as a very dear friend. I know what I’m asking you to do is cruel and I’m sorry for that. I swear to you, Valerian, I will never forget, in this life or the next, your friendship or the sacrifice you’re going to make for me.”

 I nodded, my throat tight. I did consider Subari a friend. A very close and dear friend. Probably the best friend I’d ever have. And tomorrow I was going to kill him because he needed me to. Life was not fair.

 “I’m going to have to make you bleed when we do this. You don’t need to bleed a lot, just a few drops, but I’m sorry in advance. Your body will change physically for a short time. You’ll also inherit demon qualities of toughness, speed and healing which will help you get out of here. Punch or slash any demon that gets in your way and don’t stop for anything. When you leave this room, go left. Take the third door on the right. Bar the door behind you. It’s currently a storage room so there shouldn’t be anyone in there and I’ve never known it to be locked in all the months we’ve been here. There’s a window in that room that is on the outside of the keep walls. It’s high off the ground, about two-stories, but you should be able to make the jump easily with just a few bumps and bruises at worst. Run and don’t look back.”

 A two-story jump? That made me nervous as hell but I trusted Subari. And if it was my only way out, then that was the route I’d take. I had nothing to lose. If the fall killed me, I’d be free anyway. Not quite in the manner I’d thought would happen but sometimes you had to take whatever opportunity Fate threw your way.

 “To kill a demon, any demon, you either chop off the head or destroy the heart. Chopping my head off obviously isn’t going to work for us. You’ll need to destroy my heart. As part of the transformation spell, you’ll gain demon claws. They’re extremely hard and sharp and you’ll be able to pierce my flesh easily. Don’t hesitate, Valerian. We only get one shot at this and if I live, we’re both doomed. You’ll need to slice my body open just under my ribs, drive your clawed hand upwards and crush my heart. Can you do that?”

 “It’s not a matter of whether I can or not. I have to do it if either one of us is to be free. I don’t like it and I don’t want to do it but it’s the only option we have.”

 “You’re a strong man, Valerian. Stronger than you think. I’ll be forever grateful that we met and became the friends we are.”

 Subari kissed me deeply, the tang of his blood filling my mouth. It was more than I’d ever tasted from him before but I supposed if tomorrow was the big day, we’d need all the extra help we could get to pull off our bid for freedom. Subari pulled me down hard on his cock and I moaned into his mouth as he shot his load into me. I was not surprised in the least to have my orgasm barrel down my spine without a single touch to my dick. He was just that good. We fucked several more times that day, each time I was not allowed to touch myself and was expected to orgasm just from having a cock thrusting in my ass. If it’d been any of the other demons, I would’ve failed more often than I succeeded but with Subari, it was easy to orgasm every time.

 After Subari left, Haladi motioned me over to where he’d sat for the last hour watching Subari fuck me. He had me turn my back on him and bend over so he could examine my well-fucked, come-filled hole. He fingered my ass for several minutes before telling me to squat in front of him and catch all the come I could force out of my ass into a wide-mouthed glass he gave me. I did what I was told, the position and demand no longer humiliating for me since I’d done it so often.

 Haladi watched me and when I said I thought my ass was empty, he took the glass and held it up so I could see how much was in the glass. It was a large tumbler and was probably three-quarters full of Subari’s come. I licked my lips. I wanted to drink the contents of that tumbler. I didn’t crave demon seed quite as badly as when I was first informed of my addiction but I still really, really wanted to drink it.

 “Use your manners and I’ll let you have this,” Haladi said with a smirk as he swirled the contents of the glass.

 I knew what he wanted me to say. The demons had me repeat it over and over. I knew it was part of their slave training program but I didn’t care. Words cost me nothing and I’d get to have what I still hungered for. Before Haladi began plugging me nightly, when I was alone I’d sometimes slip my hand to my ass after I’d been fucked, dip my fingers in my ass and slurp them clean of the seed my body hungered for. After I was plugged nightly, I’d gotten into the habit of jerking off before falling asleep, lapping up my own milk. It didn’t satisfy me the same way that demon seed did but I honestly just really liked swallowing spunk.

 “Please, may I drink the male milk?”

 “Very good. Drink it all,” Haladi said as he handed me the glass.

 I took the glass and brought it to my mouth without hesitation. I tipped the glass up and swallowed the thick cream down, a satisfied sigh leaving me when I’d drained the glass. I licked my lips and handed the glass back to Haladi.

 “Thank you. It was delicious,” I said. The words were expected of me but they also happened to be true. I was really going to miss drinking Subari’s seed.

 “It’s so much easier to get slaves to swallow come when they can’t help themselves for wanting it. Now that your ass is empty, I’ll need to fill it back up. Come sit on my cock, your back to me,” Haladi directed.

 I did what Haladi told me to, sliding his dick all the way inside me in one move. Haladi shifted a little and picked up the rod from the previous day. He lubed it and pressed it into my cock, pushing it all the way in so that the ball on top touched my piercing and the curved end teased my prostate. Gods, but that felt good. I was a little surprised by how much I liked having something stuffed in my cock. He reached for something and I heard him strike something metal against the table setting up a low humming sound. He brought a u-shaped object on a metal rod in front of me and touched the bottom of the rod to the metal ball sticking out of my cock.

 I cried out in surprise as the rod in my dick began vibrating. It was amazing and intense. That sensation along with having a thick demon cock up my ass was unlike anything I’d felt before. Once the vibrations stopped, Haladi struck the object again and put it on the rod in my dick, adding in the command for me to play with my nipples and the rings through them. Thanks to the rings, my nipples were always semi-hard now. I pinched them to full hardness and tugged and twisted on the rings, sending pleasure shooting through my system.

 Eventually Haladi grew bored with sending lust through me via the vibrations of the rod in my cock and he put the u-shaped object, a tuning fork he called it, to the side. He picked up a series of connected, light-weight chains with clips on the ends and told me to fasten them on. The chains connected to my cock and nipple rings, tying them together without any slack. Any movement of my cock, even just to jerk off, made the chains pull on my nipple rings in that weird pleasure-pain way that I still wasn’t sure if I liked or not.

 Haladi commanded me to start fucking myself on his cock. I did what he demanded, little gasps of pleasure escaping me as every move up and down his cock caused the chains to tug on my nipples and cock as my cock bounced against my belly. He’d sometimes reach for one of my nipples, pinching and tugging on the sensitive flesh in a way I enjoyed. Just as I was starting to get close to orgasm, he stopped me from moving and had me hold still until the need for release dropped down. He kept bringing me to the point of orgasm and then keeping me from it half a dozen times. It was frustrating but weirdly pleasurable and arousing, which I didn’t understand at all.

 Haladi unclipped the chains from my nipple rings and surprised me by wrapping them around my cock and balls, securing them in place. They were uncomfortably tight but it was that weirdly pleasurable-pain thing again. He settled his hands on my hips and told me to start fucking my cock with the rod until I came. He raised and lowered me effortlessly over his cock, plunging deep into my hole with every thrust. I groaned at the sensation of having my prostate stimulated in two different ways at the same time. It was not going to take me long to come.

 Almost before I was ready my balls drew tight and I moaned as I came, the rod buried deep in my cock and Haladi’s dick just as deep in my ass. I watched my come ooze from my cock around the rod and drip onto the floor. Haladi began thrusting hard and fast into me before he stilled and he cock began pulsing his seed into me. Pleasure shivers raced over my body at feeling him spurt inside me. He rested for a few moments before lifting me from his cock and told me to take the rod from mine.

 Haladi rose from his seat and took a plug and belt from a nearby shelf. The plug he put in my ass was thick and burned going in from the stretch even after the thorough fucking he’d just given me. I didn’t utter a peep of protest though. I just had one more night to get through and then everything would change.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

 Haladi entered the room with a very plain, unassuming man with light grey skin. He had very fine grey hair that barely brushed his shoulders and what looked like small horns near his hairline. His eyes were unlike anything I’d ever seen. The whites of his eyes were red and the iris’ golden in colour. He wasn’t a demon, or at least not any kind of demon I’d heard about, but he obviously wasn’t human either. What he was, I hadn’t the faintest idea.

 Subari was already in the room with me, naked as I was, standing beside me. Haladi gestured to us and seemed a bit nervous when he looked at the man, which was odd. In the months that I’d been captive to Haladi I’d never seen him nervous. When I glanced at Subari to see what he thought of the newcomer, he looked nervous as well and even more so than Haladi.

 The man, or whatever he was, approached us and ran his hands over the two of us as if checking out animals at an auction. Subari trembled ever so slightly when the man touched him which I didn’t understand at all since it wasn’t a rough or painful touch. The man handled our cocks and balls, pinched our nipples and stuck a finger up my ass, pressing firmly on my prostate and making my cock rise before he finished his exam of us. He nodded at Haladi and remained standing in front of us. Haladi nodded back and there seemed to be relief on his face. He told us to do whatever was demanded of us before headed for the door without a backward glance.

 “You know what I am,” the man said as he began to unbutton his shirt, his eyes on Subari.

 “Fear Shade,” Subari said with a little tremor in his voice.

 I had no idea what that was but going by Subari’s reaction, it wasn’t anything good.

 “You know your celestial servants. You’ve been well educated then. Relax, I have no intention of starting anything. Haladi owed me a small favour and having the two of you to play with for a few hours will mostly square things between us. He knows I have particular tastes and he’s assured me that the two of you will see to those tastes.”

 “What sort of tastes?” I asked.

 I was a little worried about Subari. His hand trembled where it brushed against mine. I was positive that had nothing to do with his impending death and everything to do with the rather plain man before us. Strange.

 “Nothing too extreme. At least not for a decently trained sex toy, which Haladi assures me you both are. He wasn’t lying about that was he?” the man asked as he discarded his shirt and began unlacing his pants.

 “I’m Subari, an Incubus. Crevilne trained me personally,” Subari said. “Valerian is still in training but I’m overseeing a portion of it. He’s a quick study and has come a long way in a fairly short time. He’s very responsive and a delightful fuck. He’s been trained well in both cock-sucking and fucking.”

 “Excellent. Crevilne produces lovely slaves. He has quite the talent for it. I wish I had the funds to afford one of my own. Haladi said both of you had experience with taking a hand.”

 “Yes. Valerian is fairly new to it but he can take a hand well as long as you go slow,” Subari said.

 “Wonderful. I’m looking forward to that later. For now we’ll start with the basics. I have a cock that needs sucking. Whichever one of you that isn’t sucking me off will suck off the other. I don’t have any particular preference which one of you does what. Eventually you’ll both end up sucking me off at some point.”

 I was about to say I’d suck him off because Subari still seemed afraid of the man. Instead, Subari went to his knees in front of him and took his semi-hard cock into his mouth without hesitation. The man gestured for me to suck off Subari, which I was more than fine with doing. I didn’t expect the Fear Shade to last long. Subari was very, very good in all aspects of sex as was expected with an Incubus. However, I wasn’t expecting Subari to come as quickly as he did, almost as soon as the Fear Shade did. Subari told me I was a very good cock sucker but even I knew I wasn’t that good. Subari’s stamina was unbelievable and he never came unless he wanted to or had been told to come. The only reason I could think of was that he was trying to fill me with as much of his essence as possible before we made our move. I also adored drinking Subari’s seed, which he knew, and would swallow it down every chance I got.

 The Fear Shade moved to a chair and told us to play with each other while he recovered. I was more than okay with that. It would give me the chance to ask Subari some questions. We’d gotten very good at extremely low conversations during sex. A plain bed had been brought into the room earlier, presumably for the comfort of the Fear Shade. Subari led me to the bed, positioning us to provide a good view to the Fear Shade as we stroked and fondled each other back to hardness.

 “What is it about that guy that has you so spooked, Subari?” I asked as stroked his chest and placed kisses down his neck.

 “He’s a Fear Shade. A direct servant of the God of Fear & Nightmares. Mamoru was a scribe at a library and he taught me the names of all the gods as well as their direct servants. A Fear Shade could make you live your most terrifying moment in an instant, leaving you paralysed with fear for moments, hours or until you die of starvation and dehydration. I don’t think we should go through with the plan today, Valerian.”

 “Okay. So he’s a scary guy to you. Fine. I don’t see it but whatever. We need to do this today, Subari. You said it yourself. Crevilne can’t see me before you’re free and once you are, he won’t ever see me. Tomorrow may be too late for us to try. If you’re having second thoughts about dying, I certainly won’t go through with it because I don’t want you to die. But having this Fear Shade here changes nothing as far as I’m concerned. He said he wasn’t going to start anything and if all he wants is to fuck, which certainly seems to be the case, I can’t see him causing the sort of fear you say he can. Unless that’s his thing with sex. Sure, he’ll be shocked at what happens when I kill you but there’s also nothing in it for him to stop me as long as I do nothing to him. We just need to wait a bit, probably between whatever sex acts he wants, before we do what we need to to set both of us free.”

 Subari pulled me close and kissed me passionately, the taste of blood filling my mouth. His fang nicked my lip and he quickly sucked away the droplets of blood.

 “No, you’re right, Valerian. It has to happen today because we don’t know what tomorrow will bring. Seeing a Fear Shade in the flesh just unsettled me since I’d only ever seen drawings of one and heard frightening stories. And no, fear with his sex is not what he gets off on. He gets off on large insertions into his partners and complete control over them. I can say that with one hundred percent truth. I know that because of what I am. Don’t tangle with the Fear Shade. He may not look it but he’s powerful and infused body or not, you’d lose. Badly. Do the deed and run. I doubt he’ll try to stop you. He’ll probably be too shocked to even think of stopping you from leaving.”

 Subari and I touched, stroked and kissed one another until we were both hard again. He slid his fingers into my ass, stretching and teasing me and giving the Fear Shade a perfect view of what he was doing. My hole was fairly relaxed from the huge plug that Haladi had strapped into me the previous night. The plug had only been removed a short time before the Fear Shade had shown up. I’d also had a rather healthy amount of thick grease pushed into my hole. Haladi obviously wanted me ready to service the Fear Shade however he wanted without any fuss and had done some advance prep work on me.

 “Have you had two cocks in you at once, Valerian?” the Fear Shade asked as he rose from the chair and approached us, his cock once more hard.

 “I’ve been fucked while sucking off a demon if that’s what you mean,” I said as I played gently with the bars through Subari’s nipples.

 “I meant two cocks in your ass at once,” the Fear Shade said with a chuckle as he rubbed a hand over my ass.

 “No. How would that even work?” I asked.

 “Let me show you,” the Fear Shade said in an eager tone. “Haladi said he’d done a little prep work before hand on you and I can see that your hole has been loosened up nicely. Not quite into easy fisting range but it shouldn’t be too difficult to get two cocks into that pretty hole of yours.”

 “Haladi inserted a large plug into Valerian last night and only removed it shortly before you arrived. He’d still need a little stretching before stuffing his hole with two cocks. If that’s what you’d like, I’m experienced with that sort of thing and it would be easier with me,” Subari said.

 “Tempting offer but one of the things Haladi promised me out of this was the opportunity to be the first to try something new on the slave he was training. I wanted to make sure that I really was getting that. Demons can be quite tricky when it comes to how things are worded and what you think you’re getting may not be what you actually receive.

 “Subari, get your cock into Valerian and start working his hole open. I haven’t had the opportunity to double-dick someone in ages. That he’s never been double-stuffed is thrilling to me. If you please me today, Valerian, I might have to see how reasonable Haladi is on your price. He is not his father so it may be more in my range. I treat my toys well and I’m not an overly demanding Master. I have a toy already but I’ve wanted two for some time so I could fully indulge my desires. The two of you would look lovely together and I’d love to see my Satyr fucking another male. It’s almost a waste that he never gets to shove his big, beautiful cock into a man’s ass.”

 That was not going to happen. The Fear Shade wasn’t hideous or anything but I had no desire to be the sex slave of anyone. I wasn’t stupid enough to say that out loud though. He could think whatever he wanted but I would be getting out of this room and out from under Haladi thumb today or die trying.

 “Taking two cocks is sort of like taking a hand. You’re nice and loose already so it shouldn’t be too bad,” Subari said as he pulled me to him.

 Subari’s cock slid into me easily and I moaned. He always felt so damn good in my ass. Despite being told to fuck, it never felt like I was being forced into sex with him. The demons raped me daily. Subari and I... I’d go so far as to say that what we did was very nearly making love.

 “I’m going to miss this,” I said softly into his ear. “It always feels so damn good to have your cock in my ass. It’s more than just sex between us, isn’t it?”

 Subari chuckled softly. “Yes, it is. It’s been very special. I think I’ve ruined you for all but another Incubus. Or a god. Should I apologize?”

 “No. I’ve learned things about myself I probably never would’ve known thanks to you.”

 I moaned again as Subari started to guide me into motion. I hadn’t been just saying that to make him feel better about his part in my forced training to be a sex slave. I really had learned things. Like the fact that I actually did greatly enjoy a cock pumping in and out of my hole. I also kinda liked the feeling of power I got when sucking a cock and making a man come. When I escaped from my prison, I knew for a rock-solid fact that I was going to be seeking out male partners in addition to women.

 I didn’t like that I had to let the various demons fuck me but I wasn’t going to lie to myself that I hadn’t enjoyed it a good bit of the time, the previous evening with Haladi fucking my hole and cock at the same a perfect example of that. I hated Haladi and would love to see him dead, but what he’d done to me the previous night had felt amazing. I’d really enjoyed it when one of the demons had fucked me hard against the wall. That had been rough and almost primal and I never dreamed it would be a huge turn on for me, but it had been.

 “Very nice. Subari, take your cock out of Valerian for a moment. I want to feel his ass alone before filling him with two.”

 Subari pulled his cock from my hole and the Fear Shade pushed his in. He wasn’t as large as Subari, or even the other demons who regularly fucked me, but having a big cock was pretty much an Incubus thing from my understanding. Even so, the Fear Shade had a nice package and a decent idea of what to do with it to make things pleasurable for me.

 “You do have a lovely ass, Valerian. I’m really looking forward to getting my hand into you later. I think I might try fisting both of you at the same time. I’ve never fisted two slaves at once and the opportunity is right there for me to take. Alright, Subari, I need you to have your cock in him first. Once you’re seated, I’ll push mine in as well.”

 The Fear Shade pulled his cock out and Subari slid his cock back in. He stilled and his hands settled on my ass spreading my cheeks open. A little flutter of nerves hit me when I felt the Fear Shade’s cock press against my already filled hole.

 “You can do this, Valerian. Relax,” Subari said softly.

 I nodded and did my best to relax. The pressure at my hole built and started to burn. I gasped when the head of the Fear Shade’s dick breached my hole. He stayed still for a few moments letting me adjust to the increased girth before he began pushing into my ass. It hurt but felt almost good at the same time. When he seemed to have pushed as much of his cock into me that he could, he hummed approval and stroked his hand over my back.

 “Oh, this is perfect. You have an ass made for fucking, Valerian,” the Fear Shade said before he began moving his hips. “You’ll be stunning to double-dick with my Satyr boy. He’s just as large as Subari is.”

 It was an odd sensation to have two cocks in my ass at the same time but in a really good sort of way. If the situation arose when I was free, I’d certainly be up for getting double-dicked sometime. The fullness was erotic and thrilling. Subari couldn’t move much because of the position he was in underneath me but he was able to thrust a little. It was maddeningly good to feel one cock push in while the other pulled out. With my cock trapped between my belly and Subari’s and the friction of that along with the rush of being so full, I knew I’d be able to come without a lot of effort.

 “I want you to come, Valerian. I want to feel your ass squeezing my cock. Do that and I’ll reward you by shooting a nice big load inside your ass. Haladi tells me that you enjoy having an ass full of come,” the Fear Shade said as he picked up his pace a little.

 I said nothing to that because it was true. I deeply enjoyed feeling a male shoot his seed inside me. I’d assumed the Fear Shade would spurt inside me and despite my not wanting to have sex with him, I was definitely looking forward to the Fear Shade putting his load in my ass. Subari’s hand moved from my ass to cup my face. He kissed me and I tasted blood again as well as felt a tingling rush jolt my balls. I cried out into Subari’s mouth as my cock began spurting, my orgasm catching me out of nowhere.

 The Fear Shade moaned and moved his hips faster. He thrust hard into me and I felt his cock throb as he came. I shivered and moaned again into Subari’s mouth. Gods, I loved the feel of a cock throbbing in my ass, filling me with come. As soon as the Fear Shade’s orgasm ended, Subari came as well, sending more pleasure streaking through me. Subari broke the kiss and stared at me as he filled me with his seed. All three of us panted and worked to catch our breath. I knew on some level that Subari had done something to make me orgasm when the Fear Shade told me to but I was okay with that. The experience had been mind-blowing.

 The Fear Shade pulled out of my hole and told us to stay as we were. Subari was still hard inside me and I could feel seed trickling out of my loosened hole. The Fear Shade toyed with my ass, slipping his fingers inside me along with Subari’s cock and smearing the seed that had leaked out around my ass. Fuck, that felt kinky in a dirty, naughty sort of way.

 “That was wonderful. I’m going to need a little bit to recover before we move on to the next piece of fun. I want you two to stay like that until I’m ready for more. I love seeing an ass stuffed with cock and better yet, come trickling out around it.”

 We nodded. It wasn’t a hardship to stay sprawled on top of Subari with his cock up my ass. The Fear Shade moved off the bed and went back to the chair he’d been seated in earlier. He sipped from a glass that had been placed next to the chair and watched us with banked lust in his eyes. Subari cupped my face and kissed me again. I tasted blood and felt a pinch when he bit my lip. He slid a hand between us, coating his fingers with my spunk before bring them to his mouth and sucking them clean. There was anticipation and nervousness in his expression when he looked at me but also determination.

 “It’s time, Valerian.”

 I swallowed hard. This was really about to happen. I nodded. I really didn’t want to do it. Subari was the best friend I’d ever had and I didn’t want to lose him. I loved him as a friend and what we were about to do was going to hurt me on a level I didn’t even want to think about. But he wanted it to happen so he could be with Mamoru again and it was his life, his decision, no matter how much my heart would ache at losing him. This wasn’t about what I wanted but what Subari needed.

 “My name is Subarizenray Hitoki and I freely give you this fragment of my demonic power, Valerian Anoushka. Our pact is sealed with blood and seed freely exchanged. Thank you for your friendship and the bond of brotherhood, Valerian. It is a gift I’ll treasure from this life to the next.”

 Subari slipped one hand between my ass cheeks and bit one of the fingers on his other hand with his fang. He brought both hands to my lips and smeared the combination of blood and seed over them before gently pushing two fingers of each hand into my mouth. I sucked the combination of blood and seed from his fingers. I wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen since Subari had been a little vague on the details of the transformation but I wasn’t prepared for the agonizing burst of power suddenly rushing through my veins. It burned like molten metal and I screamed in pain.

 Things shifted in my hands and it felt like my fingernails were being ripped out inch by inch. Blood filled my mouth and my teeth ached. Although my veins were on fire, my skin felt as cold as the grave. My ears hurt and felt like somebody was trying to pull them from my head. I could feel wetness on my cheeks and thought I was crying because of the intense agony rushing through my body. I swore that even my hair hurt. Subari captured my face in his warm hands, becoming my lifeline though the pain. His touch gave me strength and the pain quickly ebbed to nothing. Through it all I could feel his cock inside me, pulsing slowly as he deposited more of his seed in my ass.

 “Do it now, Valerian. Give me peace.”

 I felt a hand on my shoulder trying to pull me from Subari. I blindly backhanded the Fear Shade away. There was a heavy thud behind me. I’d deal with him later. I had a promise to keep. Just as Subari told me to, I slashed deeply into his flesh below his rib. Pain flashed through his eyes but he kept his firm hold on my face. I drove my hand into the wound I’d made, hating that I was hurting him but knowing it was the only way. My fingers touched his pounding heart. He nodded and I squeezed hard, the claws on my fingers piercing though his heart and embedding in my palm.

 “Thank you, Valerian,” Subari said as a look of utter peace filled his face and the light of life faded from his eyes. His cock throbbed forcefully in my ass one last time, shooting a final load into me and stilled.

 I let go of his heart, withdrew my hand and eased off Subari’s body, wiping my bloody hand on the sheet. The Fear Shade was pushing himself to his feet and staring at me in confusion and lust. I stood, feeling incredibly powerful. With Subari’s gift I could definitely make it to the room he’d told me about and down to the ground. Freedom was nearly mine.

 Power suddenly filled the room making me gasp and fall to my knees under the crushing weight of it. The Fear Shade joined me on the floor, all traces of confusion and lust gone from his expression. Instead, utter terror was etched in his features as he stared beyond me. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned my head to see someone casually standing by the door. I’d never seen him before and hadn’t heard the door open, but it didn’t matter. I needed to get out that door and if he wasn’t going to move, I’d make him move. Just as soon as I could figure out how to stand upright.

 The man at the door had dark brown skin, long black hair that was plaited in dozens upon dozens of tiny braids, eyes that were metallic red-orange with no whites and a pair of massive curling horns on his head. He was wearing well-tailored pants and a jacket of a fabric so fine that I’d only worked with it three times because of its price. There was an air of extreme confidence as well as arrogance to him. I wasn’t sure if it was part of the result of my gaining some of Subari’s power or not but I got the sense that he was also a deeply sexual creature. I thought he was drop-dead gorgeous and a powerful burst of want rushed through me. My cock started to rise and my asshole clenched pleasurable at the thought of taking his dick up my ass.

 “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice a few Fearlings going missing, Marcule? Did you think I wouldn’t notice that some had even ceased to exist? I would’ve thought you’d know better than that considering your position in my faith. You hid your presence from me, something requiring no small amount of power and effort, so you had to know you were doing something I wouldn’t be pleased with.”

 The Fear Shade, Marcule, cowered and pressed his forehead to the floor. “No, my Lord. I mean, I know you care for all your servants. I wouldn’t do something to cause you any anger.”

 “You wouldn’t do something to cause me anger? Then why did you bind some of my Fearlings to those who could pay your price? What was the purpose of that? Or did you mean nothing to cause me anger provided I never found out what it was that you did?” the man asked as he started to walk to where we both knelt on the floor.

 “I... I have needs that aren’t easily met. Most are afraid of Fear Shades. I needed money to see to those needs,” Marcule said, his voice trembling. “The Fearlings weren’t bound for overly long. None of the Fearlings were hurt. Well, there was that one unforeseeable time and I did warn the other Fearling not to try to run so that wasn’t really my fault either. I didn’t intend for them to be hurt. Or dead. I punished the one who killed the Fearlings.”

 “Yes, fearing you is generally the point of being a Fear Shade. I had thought you understood that when I offered you the opportunity to become a Fear Shade,” the man said as he stood over Marcule, wry humour in his voice. “Whether it was long or not or whether they were hurt or not was never within the scope of your power. I’d have thought you would’ve had more care towards one of the Fearlings you bound considering your relationship to her. I am extremely displeased with you, Marcule.”

 It appeared that whatever was going on, I wasn’t part of it, which was good. I needed to leave the room and the clock was ticking. I had no idea how long the transformation would last but I needed to have the demon gifts if I was to get far away from this place.

 “You’ve obviously got some issues with the Fear Shade. I don’t care. Not my business. I need to leave this place and I’m on a tight schedule to do it. Release me from whatever spell you’re using to hold me and I’ll be gone and you can do whatever you’re going to do to him,” I said the gorgeous creature almost making the Fear Shade wet himself in terror.

 The Fear Shade gasped and his pale grey skin blanched. He looked like he couldn’t believe what I’d just said. The horned man turned to look at me and just stared at me for several long seconds. His brow furrowed when I simply returned his gaze. His lips twitched up in a tiny smile that made him look even sexier than he initially did. He could seriously give an Incubus a run for his money in the hotter than hell, sex-on-legs department.

 “And your needs, Marcule, have something to do with this exquisite creature and the extraordinarily beautiful but very dead Incubus on the bed?”

 “I had nothing to do with killing the Incubus. That was him. I’ve no idea why. They seemed very close. Loving even. They were wonderful together. He didn’t look like that when I first got here either. He was human. Then he changed and just killed the Incubus,” the Fear Shade babbled.

 “I see. So am I to assume the seed I see smeared over his thighs is yours? Perhaps the Incubus’ as well?” the man said with a speculative look at me. He smirked a little when my cock, traitor that it was, bobbed in response to his gaze.

 I scowled. I didn’t have time for this. I need to leave. Now. I still couldn’t get up from my knees though. As cock-stirring as the man was, he needed to release the spell holding me so I could get the hell out of the room and the keep before anybody came to the room or before the transformation wore off. If a very brief explanation from me would move that process along, fine.

 “The Incubus has a name. Subari was my friend and he begged me to set him free. In exchange, he gave me the gift of demonic power for a short time so I could also escape this prison. I don’t give a damn if you believe me or not about that. He waited over sixty years to be free to join his husband, Mamoru. As much as I didn’t want to lose the best friend I’ve ever had, he asked me to do what I did. He died with a smile on his face and he’s happy and at peace now. That’s all that matters. I want out of this place, too, and frankly, you’re fucking up my one shot at making that happen. Release. Me.”

 “You have no idea who I am, do you?” the man asked amusement in his voice.

 “No and I don’t fucking care. My time is ticking away. None of this concerns me since your problem appears to be with this Fear Shade not me. Fine, he fucked me. Some of the come you see is his. I didn’t want to have his cock in me but I didn’t have a choice either. Neither did Subari. Happy?”

 I knew I sounded annoyed but I couldn’t help it. I was annoyed. If I wasn’t released soon, my chance would be gone. I refused to remain a slave. I’d end my life before I’d let that happen.

 “Rape, Marcule? Is that part of your needs?” the man asked with a narrow-eyed look at the Fear Shade. “Being a Fear Shade would help you in that aspect if that is what you desire. I am not pleased to learn one of mine finds sexual pleasure in rape.”

 “No, my Lord. It was not rape. He’s a sex slave in training. The Incubus was also a sex slave. This one’s owner owed me a favour so offered me the use of them both for a few hours. He’s very good. Wonderful ass. Very responsive. He took two cocks at once with relative ease yet was still pleasantly tight. He’s been trained to take a hand as well although I hadn’t yet tried that on him. I was going to see about working out a deal with his owner to purchase him if the price was within my range since slaves trained to perform like that are hard to find. This was something of a sampling,” the Fear Shade rushed to explain.

 “Ahhh, I believe I understand now why you sold out some of my Fearlings. Demon trained sex slaves are not for the faint of wallet. I am truly not pleased in the least, Marcule. I will decide your fate later after I’ve had some time to think of how best to make sure you never repeat your error short of killing you. Killing you is too quick and final a punishment.”

 Utter terror was on the face of the Fear Shade for the few seconds before he vanished with a flick of the man’s fingers. I stared in shock. That was powerful magic. I’d never seen anything like it. I’d heard the demons talk of Gating to places but they’d never said anything about being able to Gate others with just a simple wave of their hand. The man gestured and a throne of what looked like skulls and tortured souls rose up through the stone floor. I didn’t even know what to call that sort of magic. He seated himself and looked at me.

 “Do you have a name, slave?”

 “Valerian. And I’m not a slave. I’m here purely by misfortune. That’s why I’m so desperate to leave.”

 “Misfortune? Care to explain? I’m intrigued. I’m also quite interested in how you came to look the way you do. You’re very erotic and have piqued my interest.”

 “I don’t have time for this. I’m sure Haladi will be coming soon to check on what the hell is going on in here and I can’t be here when he does come bursting into the room. I don’t think I can take him in a one-on-one fight and I’ll be damned seven ways to Sunday if he uses any demon magic since I have none. I have to leave now before Subari’s gift ends and I’m back to being totally human again. I refuse to continue living as a slave. Release me.”

 “Nobody will come near this room. Matter of fact, every living thing, save you and I, that could flee has left this keep and won’t be back for days. Possibly never depending on their courage or lack thereof.”

 “Right. I’m just supposed to believe that. Pretty big claim that I can’t see you reliably backing up.”

 “I’m Ondraeden. God of Fear and Nightmares. I spread a blanket of fear through this keep when I arrived as I wanted a few undisturbed words with my servant. Interestingly, you don’t seem affected by that fear. Why is that?”

 I stared in shock. A god? I was in the presence of a god? Holy shit! Subari said that he felt something big was in store for me and that he believed there was some sort of divine hand in our meeting as we had. Was this what he meant? Would a god actually help me escape? If that was the case, I could certainly spare a moment or two to answer some questions.

 “I don’t know. I can feel a vague sort of unease in the room but nothing terrible and it doesn’t feel like that unease is mine if that makes any sense. Maybe because I have nothing left to fear? I’ve been through a lot in the last few months. Are you really a god? Demons have some pretty impressive magic. You could be just a really powerful demon.”

 Ondraeden snorted softly. The power holding me in place drove me to the floor, pushed all the air from my lungs and kept pressing down on me like it was trying to make me become part of the floor. I couldn’t move, couldn’t draw breath and the power just grew, pushing me down harder. My bones creaked in their sockets and I felt like I was about to be crushed flatter than a piece of paper. I was a little disappointed that I was about to die when I’ been so close to freedom, but like Subari, death would be a release from my prison.

 As quickly as the power appeared, it vanished. I shakily pushed myself to hands and knees, sucking in deep breaths, only to find I could rise no further than a kneeling position. My body felt a little tender but already that was easing. This demonic power thing was amazing. I could get used to feeling like this.

 “That was a bare drop of my power as a god. Exposure to anything more than even a quarter of it and the hardiest of creatures explode. Young dragons die with exposure to that little of my power. I am most assuredly a god. You were human when Marcule first entered the room? You said something about the Incubus, Subari, gifting you with demonic power to escape this place. Just what did he do? I have an idea but I’d like to know if I’m right.”

 I didn’t see any harm in telling him. Then again, I wasn’t exactly going anywhere until he decided to let me go. That little power display had been damn impressive.

 “Over the course of several months Subari would give me small amounts of his blood whenever we were together, which was on almost a daily basis. I also swallowed his seed pretty much daily and took countless loads in the ass. We planned his death and today was the day simply because Crevilne was supposed to be coming to see the progress Haladi was making with me. Subari said Crevilne would be able to sense the tiny transfer of demon magic to me through the sharing of his blood and would put a stop to our combined escape attempt. That couldn’t be allowed to happen.

 “Your Fear Shade and Subari fucked my ass together. The Fear Shade said he needed a little time to recover from that before he fisted  me and Subari at the same time. Subari said it was time, spoke some words, we exchanged blood through a kiss, he licked up some of my come, stuffed his fingers in my ass and then I sucked the come and some of his blood from his fingers. I changed and it hurt like fuck and then I killed him as I promised to release him to be with his husband, Mamoru, in death.”

 “What words did he use? Exactly if you can remember them.”

 “I’ll never forget them. He said, _’My name is Subarizenray Hitoki and I freely give you this fragment of my demonic power, Valerian Anoushka. Our pact is sealed with blood and seed freely exchanged. Thank you for your friendship and the bond of brotherhood, Valerian._ _It is a gift I’ll treasure from this life to the next.’_ And then I shoved my hand into his chest and crushed his heart like he told me to. That was the hardest thing emotionally I’ve ever had to do in my life.”

 My eyes prickled and hot tears I couldn’t have stopped if my life depended on it trailed over my cheeks. Ondraeden watched me thoughtfully for several long minutes. He waited for me to compose myself before speaking.

 “Well, Subari did intend for you to get a boost of demon power going by the words of the spell but what happened isn’t exactly that. The spell he used is one for a temporary power transfer. It would generally last for a few hours at most, less if the originator of the power ceased to exist during the life of the spell. The feel of the magic lingering from the spell is not one of something temporary. It is greater magic than that and I suspect it is permanent based on the feel of it. I’m not the God of the Arcane but I am unimaginably old and have seen many, many things.

 “There appears to have been a few anomalies at the time of the casting that likely changed the spell. Firstly, there was the seed of a Fear Shade mixed with Subari’s that became part of the spell. A Fear Shade is one of my direct servants and as the direct servant of a god, they are granted a small amount of divine will. Normally that’s not a problem with regards to any seed my servants may scatter. However, that would make the spell Subari cast much more powerful than intended because it became part of the spell components when he had you suck the combined seed from your ass from his fingers.

 “But the most important aspect, I believe, is that it seems to me that Subari loved you and you him. Not romantically, I don’t think. More like oath brothers, which is still a very powerful bond. Some would argue that it’s even stronger than that of lovers. That strong of an emotional bond would’ve changed the power of the spell making it far stronger. Possibly even without the addition of my Fear Shade’s seed, the change would’ve been permanent.

 “Subari’s death, purposely sought out by him, and you, the target of the spell, being the one to kill Subari, and the two of you being oath brothers added a very potent dose of death magic to the spell making it far more powerful. Possibly more than Subari realized unless he was very familiar with the workings of adept level magic. Death magic is extremely powerful on its own. Willing death increases the power to a staggering level. I truly believe this change that you’ve undergone is permanent, Valerian. I could be wrong but I have unimaginable knowledge of all manner of magic spells gained through the aeons I’ve existed.”

 Not change back? I thought about how I felt now compared to how I’d felt before. My old life was effectively dead. Layla had taken quite a bit of delight in telling me how she’d spread the story of barely escaping the bandit attack with her life and how, because of my sacrificing my life for hers, I’d given her time to run and hide and survive. Apparently the life of a grieving widow appealed to her. Ander, well, the less said there the better although I’d still very much love to beat him to within an inch of his life just for the ultimate pleasure of watching him slowly die in pain knowing it was me that killed him.

 Subari said I’d have enhanced strength, speed and healing abilities like a demon. I could do whatever I wanted and likely hold my own against all kinds of foes. I was probably freer now than I’d ever been in my life. I think I was going to be very okay with my new look and abilities.

 “I’m okay with that,” I said with a small smile as possibilities for my future opened up in my mind.

 “Interesting. Humans usually cling to their humanity with the tenacity of a rabid dire wolf. You are quite unusual looking now in a very attractive way. I find you enchanting, extremely erotic and I won’t be the only one. People will be either be drawn to you or will flee from you because of your looks. Those drawn to you will likely want to possess you. You exude sexual appeal and I highly doubt that’s simply because you’re naked and partially aroused. With Subari being an Incubus, I’d say some of the power you received has a sexual component although that’s only a guess on my part as your situation is unique. Those that flee from you may turn around and try to kill you because people often react irrationally to things they fear or don’t understand. See for yourself how you look now,” Ondraeden said with a wave of his hand.

 I was suddenly free to move and stood to face the large, perfect mirror that appeared hovering next to me. I gasped in shock at what I saw. I’d thought that my skin looked a little sallow when I’d briefly seen my hands with the claws tipping my fingers but assumed that was the result of being locked in a windowless room for months and crappy lighting.

 In truth, my skin was now a very pale grey, much like the Fear Shade’s skin had been. Not only that, I had utterly perfect muscle definition. Subari had been sleek perfection where my body now looked liked I did some sort of regular physical labour. I wasn’t bulging with muscles and I hadn’t been fat or flabby before hand, but this new body look was very hot. I had to admit that the leather collar and cuffs I was wearing and the slave piercings in my cock and nipples didn’t hurt the overall picture of erotic as hell that I was presenting.

My black hair was still the same and it contrasted wonderfully with my pale grey skin. I knew about the claws on my hands so they were no surprise but there was a faint, iridescent glitter to the nails that almost looked like they were lightly coated with a rime of frost. The tips of my ears now poked out of my hair. When I moved my hair aside I was shocked to see large, pointed ears somewhat like an Elf’s only bigger. I also had fangs now, like Subari and the other demons. However it was my eyes that were the biggest surprise to me.

 My normally pale blue eyes had changed. Oh they were still blue, more or less. Only now, the blue was just a thin ring around my pupil with the rest of my iris coloured blood red. My vision seemed sharper as well. I thought the new look of my eyes was nice and maybe even a little exotic and erotic.

 “Wow. Really not what I thought I looked like now. I’m still okay with it and kinda like it actually. It’s fitting in a way, I guess. I went through a substantial change emotionally, mentally and sexually over the last few months so why not a huge physical change, too? It’s not like  could go back to my previous life anyways regardless of what I looked like.”

 Ondraeden gave me a considering look and smiled wickedly at me. That look made me wary as fuck but I wasn’t afraid. At least not yet. Strangely, I felt no fear from the God of Fear. His look was also arousing.

 “This sexual change you mention, what is the nature of it? And why couldn’t you go back to your former life?”

 “Those are rather personal questions. Ones that really aren’t any of your business.” I couldn’t believe I’d just said that to a god. Aside from borderline rude in tone, I knew it wasn’t wise to backtalk a god. Yet I’d just done that. Maybe I had some sort of latent death wish.

 “Yes, they are very personal. I want answers. I shouldn’t have to remind you that it isn’t wise to disobey a god. It is most especially unwise to disobey an Elder God.”

 “You’re an Elder God?” I gaped.

 Elder Gods were the upper tier of the divine. They were the gods that simply existed having no beginning or end. The other gods were all children of the Elder Gods. The power of one of them was utterly beyond the scope of any mortal. Ondraeden could be lying about being an Elder God but what would be the point? Just the fact that he was a god and could smite me without even thinking about it was enough to convince me it was in my best interests to do what he wanted. He didn’t need to inflate his power for my benefit.

 Ondraeden smirked at me. “I am. Fear is one of the most basic, primal responses all living beings have. Answer the questions, Valerian.”

 It irritated me that I couldn’t see a way around answering him. He was gorgeous but arrogant. I chose to ignore the tiny voice in my head that said I found that arousing. I huffed out an annoyed breath.

 “My wife and former best friend sold me to the demons of this keep. I’m not going to get into the details of it, but apparently my ex-best friend wanted more of my affection and my wife wanted less of it. My wife has claimed that we were attacked by bandits and that I sacrificed myself in order to save her. Anyone who knew us will believe that story without question. So I’m effectively dead. I suppose if I looked like myself I could’ve tried to take back my life but there would’ve been a messy divorce and I’d have never felt safe from my former best friend until one of us was dead, preferably him. He’s made no secret that he intended to buy me from Haladi to be his personal sex toy. The thought of that is stomach turning.”

 “I’m going to want to hear more of that story later. The sexual changes you mentioned, I’m most interested in those details at the moment.”

 “It’s an honour to speak directly with a god but I don’t intend to spend a whole lot more time in your presence so there won’t be a later. You’re charming and very handsome, but I have a brand new life to go make for myself.” I had no intention of telling him the sexual revelations I’d learned about myself. That was very private and he really didn’t need to know.

 Ondraeden smiled at me. It was a knowing and thoroughly wicked, sensual smile. I mentally scolded my cock for taking notice and showing appreciation by firming further. I did not need that distraction right now.

 “Well, considering that part of the spell components for your transformation, unintentional or not, was the seed of one of my Fear Shades, which does contain a very tiny bit of my divine will, you don’t have much choice. You are now one of mine because you have some of my divine will as part of you. I could withdraw my Will from you but I have no idea what the consequences of that would be to you since you gained it as part of a very powerful spell. In all my existence I’ve never heard of this sort of situation happening to any god. I’m loathe to do anything to destroy the very appealing creature you are now. You are mine. Tell me what I want to know.”

 As irrational as it was, he was pissing me off and I wanted to punch him square in his arrogant face. I wouldn’t because I wasn’t stupid. Attacking a god with your bare hands when said god had just showed you how insanely powerful he was by doing nothing more than letting some of his power free would be the height of stupidity. I scowled at him but that only made him smirk at me. I got the sense that he’d sit there on his throne for as long as it took for me to cave. He literally had eternity. I did not.

 “Fine. I like taking a cock up the ass and feeling a man shoot his seed inside me. I never thought I would but I do. Maybe I always did and just denied it to myself until I was forced to take it daily and confront what I truly desired. I don’t like being whipped, spanked or paddled and really don’t understand the sexual rush of that. Not really a fan of being fisted but sort of on the fence about it. Subari said it can be a beautiful experience between loving, committed partners but since that was never really in play when I was fisted, I can’t say if it’s true or not. I did enjoy it some of the time when Subari fisted me. The double-dicking I just had was surprisingly good and I’d probably do it again if the mood took me.

 “I’m more than okay with sucking cock and swallowing but that might be part of my addiction to demon seed so make whatever you want out of that. I enjoyed having my cock stuffed with a metal rod while I was fucked. I enjoy having my cock and nipple rings played with during sex although I’d be more than happy to get rid of them if I could since it was not my choice to have the piercings in the first place. I love having my ass eaten out and I’ll happy return the favour. I really, really don’t enjoy enemas of any type and I’m never, ever, having another. Sometimes rough sex is really, really arousing. I adore having my prostate stimulated and I can come without a lot of effort from that alone. There. That’s it. That’s everything sexually I’ve learned about myself that I didn’t know before. Happy?”

 “Very. We’re going to enjoy each other immensely.”

 “Excuse me?”

 “You are one of mine, Valerian. You carry a tiny spark of my divine will bound to your soul. Subari probably didn’t think about that as he cast his spell but what’s done is done and you can’t fault him. You’re also highly likely to stay as the exquisitely arousing creature you are because of the unplanned additions to the spell. An Incubus is born knowing how to control the sex appeal they exude. You have no idea how to do that since you’re not an Incubus. I’m not even sure how you’d learn that and I’m an Elder God and know more than you could ever dream of learning in a dozen life times. You intrigue me. Even more than that, you arouse me. I will take you from this prison. I’m a generous and attentive lover.”

 “I’m flattered. Really. But to exchange one prison for another? No, thank you.”

 “You may to need to feed as an Incubus does, at least in a small way. You have been transformed through Incubus magic. There’s a good chance you’ll have the same needs as Subari. Likely not as powerful but if you do need to feed, you’ll grow weak if you don’t. If the spell had been temporary, this wouldn’t have been an issue, which I’m sure Subari knew. Your circumstances are, unfortunately for you, different.”

 He could be lying just so I’d agree to go with him without protest. Although, even if I protested, he could do whatever he wanted as he was a god. I was pretty much at his mercy. Rage and despair clashed within me. I’d been so very close to finally escaping my prison only to find myself in a new one that I couldn’t see any way out of. Fate must hate me for some reason.

 “Do you know for sure that I’ll need to feed like Subari?” I asked in a last ditch attempt to wriggle my way out of whatever he had planned for me.

 “No. Your situation is highly unusual. There is a way to find out though,” Ondraeden said with that wicked smile again.

 “How?” I asked warily, almost sure I knew what he was going to say.

 “Have sex with me. If you don’t feel the need to feed off of sexual energies or the sensation of being fed those energies during sex then it’s probably safe to assume that you didn’t inherit that particular trait.”

 There it was. Exactly what I thought he was going to say. But I couldn’t really fault his logic. I knew Subari fed through sex although I had no idea on the mechanics of it. I’d never had reason to ask and he’d never had reason to tell me. I did know that he was weak in a magic sense because his amount of feeding from sex was severely restricted by the bonds Crevilne forced on him.

 What was one more cock in my ass? At least I’d know if I’d need to feed like Subari had. There was also the fact that I thought Ondraeden was hot as hell and I really would like to feel his cock in my ass, pumping me full of his seed. Not that I’d tell him that. His ego quite obviously didn’t need any kind of boosting.

 “Fine. How do you want me? On my back? Hands and knees? Head down, ass up?”

 Ondraeden laughed. “Your enthusiasm is heart-warming. Before we begin our little test would you like me to see to your friend for you?”

 “What?” I had no idea what he was talking about.

 “You obviously cared a great deal for Subari. I doubt you want his body to be found by whomever returns to this keep. I’d offer you a choice of burial sites but since you mentioned him having a husband and joining him, if you tell me where his husband is buried I can place his body with him.”

 That was the very last thing I expected to hear. That was actually very thoughtful, kind and generous. I stared at Ondraeden, my eyes prickling with tears I tried but failed to hold back. He said nothing and waited for me to gather myself and answer.

 “I don’t think Mamoru was buried. Subari said Crevilne and his spawn killed everything in the house before leaving. Can you... do you know if Incubi are okay with cremation? I don’t want anyone defiling his body even if his soul has left it. That wouldn’t be right.”

 “Yes. Fire cleanses all. If you need a few moments to make your peace with him, please go ahead. Tell me when you’re ready and it’ll be done.”

 “Do it now. We already said our good-byes.”

 Ondraeden nodded. Black flames suddenly erupted around Subari’s body. For the span of only a few heart beats they burned before winking out of existence. Nothing remained when they vanished, including the bed. I’d felt no heat from the flames and smelled no smoke or burning flesh. That was impressive as hell.

 “Thank you,” I said softly.

 “I am not a cruel god unless it is justified. That was a small thing and easily granted. It was also the right thing to do. Are you okay to continue or would you like some time to properly grieve? I’m willing to be somewhat patient given the circumstances. I do feel that I should point out though that if you have some Incubus need to feed sexually, it is generally a daily need although I understand they can go for longer but get weaker the longer they’re without the energy they need.”

 As much as Ondraeden came off initially as an arrogant asshole, he was actually being pretty decent. I didn’t expect that given our first interaction. I didn’t need time to grieve. Everything would probably hit me later like a ton of bricks but that was fine. I’d deal then. Right now I needed to find out just what some of my circumstances were going to be and if my life was going to be screwed over in yet another way out of my control. Waiting would change nothing except make me anxious. Or possibly weak. Weak was not going to be allowed to happen if I had any say in it.

 “No, I’m good. I’d rather get this over with sooner rather than later.”

 “If I wasn’t supremely confident in my abilities in bed, I’d be wounded at your lack of anticipation. Mortals and gods alike seek my bed. I’m known to be an attentive and generous lover.”

 “So you’ve said. Well, there’s a choice for them that I don’t really have. And I’ve been fucked by an Incubus nearly daily for months. That’s going to be a tough act to follow.”

 Ondraeden laughed again and rose from his throne. “I am a god. Incubi are wonderful in bed but how can you compare a mortal to the divine especially when you’ve never experienced the divine between your legs?”

 Point taken. Ondraeden gestured and an ornate bed rose up from the floor. One moment he was dressed and the next he was naked, reclining against the headboard. He was obviously very happy about what was about to happen between us going by the already hard cock resting on his belly. Dressed, he was gorgeous. Naked, he was utterly stunning and my cock was just as hard as his. My mouth actually watered as my gaze ran over his body.

 He was just as muscled as I was and I thought his cock might actually be a bit bigger than Subari’s. The colour of his skin reminded me of fine milk chocolate and I found myself eager to lick him all over. I approached the bed and crawled on, torn between wanting to take his cock into my mouth to see what his seed tasted like and wanting to feel his cock up my ass as he shot his load into me. It frightened me a little how much I wanted both things and he hadn’t even touched me yet.

 “I won’t hurt you, Valerian,” Ondraeden said in a soft voice as he watched me. “You have nothing to fear from me.”

 “Just seeing you naked and aroused makes me want to taste your cock and feel it filling me. You don’t frighten me, Ondraeden. The strength of my desire to suck your cock and be fucked by you does frighten me.”

 “Help yourself to whatever you want,” Ondraeden said as he gestured to his body.

 I stayed kneeling where I was for several long minutes just drinking in the sight of him before moving between his slightly spread legs. He spread them further when he saw that I’d decided to take him in my mouth first. His cock was nice and thick and pretty much the same girth as Subari’s. Ondraeden’s was longer though. Not by a lot but definitely enough that I’d notice in a very good way. I blew out a soft breath and reached for his dick, holding it steady as I closed my lips over the head. I could probably take him down to the root without too much trouble. Gods, I hoped I could because I wanted feel him slide his cock deep into my throat.

 His skin was like the finest sun-warmed satin. He tasted clean but there was some sort of undercurrent of darkness to him. It was elusive but interesting. I slowly swallowed him down to the root, a burst of pleasure filling me at being able to do that and his lustful groan when my lips pressed into the black curls at the base of his cock. I backed off just as slowly, letting myself get used to the shape and length of him. Before long I was bobbing my head up and down his length, using my tongue as I’d been taught and hoping to taste his seed soon. He grunted and gave me soft words of praise and encouragement as I sucked him but he didn’t touch me. He honestly did taste heavenly to me. I could almost feel his arousal growing against my senses and doubled my efforts. I needed to drink his milk. The urge to taste his seed grew until it was the only thing I could think about.

 “I’m going to come if you keep sucking me so beautifully,” Ondraeden warned between breaths.

 I swallowed him down to the root again in response. I needed to have him shoot his seed into me like I needed to draw my next breath. Ondraeden swore softly and his cock began pulsing in my mouth. I pulled back so I could taste him on my tongue and moaned at the flavour. I’d really enjoyed the taste of Subari’s seed. Ondraeden’s was a step above that. It was like heavy cream mixed with honey with a little dash of cinnamon. It was delicious and I’d happily drink his milk every day, multiple times a day, for the rest of my life, it was that good. I drank everything Ondraeden gave me before reluctantly letting his softening cock fall from my lips. Gods, he tasted good. I licked my lips and hummed soft approval at the flavour that lingered on my tongue.

 “You’re quite good at that,” Ondraeden said with a satisfied smile. “I truly wasn’t expecting you to swallow. That was perfect. I do hope that’s part of your regular cock-sucking.”

 I nodded. “The demons required I swallow whenever I sucked cock. Thank you for spending in my mouth. You tasted deliciously amazing.”

 Why the hell did I just say that? A blush warmed my cheeks at that statement. I’d never even told Subari that I enjoyed the taste of his come although he probably had known. Ondraeden smirked a little at me.

 “It truly was my pleasure. Turn around, head down and ass in the air.”

 I looked at him in sudden wariness.

 “Even a god needs a little time to recover from such a stellar blow job. You said you loved having your ass eaten out. I’m going to do that while we wait for my cock to get back into form. I highly doubt it’ll be long but you did mention that you liked having your ass eaten out. Turn around, head down, ass up.”

 I’d positioned myself as he demanded before I realized it. He sat up, muttered something under his breath about a fresh start that I didn’t understand at all then his lips were on my ass, kissing my hole. I shuddered and my cock throbbed as he started sucking and tonguing my hole. Oh, god, he was very good at eating ass. My hand moved to my cock to start stroking myself but was stopped by the firm grip he had on my wrist. Instead, he directed my hand to his still soft cock, urging me to pet and stroke it while he thrilled me with the action of his tongue and lips on my ass.

 Ondraeden mouth-fucked my ass well past the point of him getting hard. I was moaning loudly and so very ready for his cock to sink into me by the time he stopped. I was panting, my cock was dripping pre-come and my hole was twitching with the need to be filled. I think if he’d kept at it, he could’ve probably made me come just from eating my ass out. Not even Subari had done that to me.

 “Sit on my cock, Valerian,” Ondraeden commanded.

 I was only too happy to obey. I turned around and positioned his cock against my wet, relaxed hole. I knew from personal experience that spit was not the best or even a moderate choice for lube. I didn’t care and it wasn’t like I had access to any oil. I needed to have his cock inside me with an undeniable force. My eyes went wide when his cock was suddenly slick with oil under my hand.

 “Being a god has wonderful perks,” he said with a chuckle. “I think it and it happens.”

 Well, damn. That was handy. And very appreciated. I pressed down, a groan of pleasure leaving me as I sank all the way down in one filling slide. He was definitely a touch bigger than Subari and he felt glorious. My cock throbbed and I could already feel my orgasm building. I began fucking myself on his cock, enjoying every inch of him filling me. Ondraeden’s hand smoothed over my back and he leaned a little forward, licking my nipple before taking the ring between his teeth and tugging gently. I gasped in pleasure and went to press his head to my chest only to bang my hand off one of his large horns. He let go of the ring, much to my disappointment.

 “A simple no would’ve sufficed,” he chided.

 “Accident,” I said as I ground my ass down on his cock. Gods, but he felt better than perfect in my ass. “I’ve never had a lover with horns. I wanted to hold your mouth where it was. I liked it.”

 “How about this then?” he asked as he moved one of his hands from my back to alternately pinch my nipple and tug on the ring through it.

 “God, yes, please.”

 He smirked at me. “You’re welcome, since you asked so nicely.”

 Ondraeden played with my nipples and the rings through them driving my arousal higher. I had a steady rhythm going, bouncing up and down on his cock and it felt amazing. Only Subari’s cock had ever given me so much pleasure so easily. Then again, he had said that he’d probably ruined me for all cock save another Incubus.

 Or a god.

 My rhythm faltered. Subari couldn’t have known. Could he? He said that he’d felt something big was in store for me and if I was being purely literal, I was currently riding the biggest cock in my rather broad experience. He’d also said he felt the hand of the divine in what was to happen and I most certainly was experiencing the hand of one of the divine at the moment and enjoying the hell out of it. Had Subari been helping me to get ready to be fucked by a god? How insane was that?

 “Valerian? If it’s too much, tell me. Gods have rather strong appetites and we sometimes forget how mortal others are and go a little overboard with our desires.” Concern was in Ondraeden’s voice as he gentled his touch to my nipples.

 “I... no, don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop. I just remembered something Subari said to me and wondered if he knew this would be the outcome.”

 “I’ll want to hear about that later. You really do have a wonderful ass and are delightfully responsive. So much so that I don’t think I’m going to last much longer despite your wonderful blow job earlier.”

 One moment I was very happily riding Ondraeden’s cock and the next I was flat on my back, my legs up and receiving the pleasure of him pistoning strongly in and out of my ass. His cock stroked over my prostate with every firm thrust sending pleasure to curl tightly in my balls. He felt incredible working my hole and I briefly wondered if I’d just traded my addiction to demon seed for addiction to god cock. He wasn’t the only one who wasn’t going to last a whole lot longer either.

 “Stroke your cock. I want to feel you come with my cock buried in your ass,” Ondraeden demanded.

 I grabbed my dick and began jerking off. It took me a moment to coordinate my strokes with his thrusts in my ass but once I had it, I groaned and the pressure to come intensified. I stared at Ondraeden as I jerked myself. I don’t know who was more surprised, me or him, when he suddenly leaned in and kissed me as if he wanted to devour me. Subari was a fantastic kisser. He could’ve still picked up significant pointers from Ondraeden. I cried out into his mouth as my orgasm barrelled through me. He thrust hard into me and held himself still as my cock pulsed and my hole clenched tightly and released on his cock. I got an incredible rush of satisfaction when he groaned softly before pumping his hips a few times and let his orgasm run through him.

 Each spurt of his cock inside me was deeply thrilling. I was used to the amount of seed a demon produced, which was more or less double that of a human. Ondraeden was giving me easily as much as a demon, perhaps a little bit more. It was glorious and highly erotic. I panted as pleasure shivers travelled over my body. I felt incredible and a touch tipsy, like I’d drunk Elven spirits too fast, which was weird. Ondraeden drew back from the kiss but kept his cock buried in my hole, which I appreciated because it felt so damn good seated there. Like it belonged there. I was a little addicted to demon seed but I might have truly just developed a full-blown craving for god cock.

 “So, how do you feel?”

 “Relaxed. Sated. Fulfilled and wonderfully filled. You have a fantastic cock.” Good lord, what was I saying? I hadn’t meant to say that. It was like I suddenly had no filter between my brain and my mouth.

 Ondraeden’s smile was satisfied and smug. “Well, I am a god. Of course you feel like that.  I meant do you feel like you’ve gained strength or power or energy of any sort?”

 “No. I feel a bit light-headed but that was a stellar fuck. I’d know. I’ve been fucked multiple times a day by multiple people including an Incubus. That was... just wow.” For the love of all that was holy, what was wrong with me? Why was I telling him that? It was true, but why say it out loud? I was sure his ego did not need any boosting by me.

 Ondraeden looked entirely too pleased with himself. I wanted him to kiss me again. Then fuck me. I wanted him to shove his fingers in my ass and tease and stroke my prostrate until I came in a giant sploogey mess at his command. I actually bit my lip lightly to hold back a groan at the idea of him fucking me while stuffing my cock with a rod as Haladi had. Was it possible to die of sexual overload?

 “Hmmm, then it may be that you’ve avoided gaining that particular trait. I would think that’s good news for you. I’m quite pleased to hear that you enjoyed yourself so much.”

 I groaned softly when Ondraeden slipped his cock from my ass and he chuckled. Without him seeming to do anything, I suddenly found myself re-positioned so that I was laying with my head on his chest, our legs tangled together and his arm around me, stroking my back and making me feel very good and utterly relaxed.

 Was he... was I getting some cuddle time after phenomenal sex with a god? Was Ondraeden a snuggler? I’d have never guessed. Since I liked cuddling with my lover after sex I was totally fine with what we were doing. Not that we were lovers. One-time-sex to see if I now had Incubus needs didn’t make us lovers. But I certainly wouldn’t say no to another round of his cock filling my ass before I needed to leave. And another taste of his positively heavenly seed. One or two for the road and all that.

 I lay against Ondraeden listening to the sound of his heart and found myself relaxing even further. This was actually pretty nice. My hole felt well fucked but oddly I didn’t have any sensation of come trickling from ass. I was okay with missing that particular post-sex business. Ondraeden didn’t say anything as he held me and a quick look up at his face showed me that his eyes were closed to just slits, the vibrant red-orange shade of his eyes barely visible between soot-dark lashes. I felt content and like I was finally where I was supposed to be. That probably should’ve worried me but I felt too good to care at the moment.

 “You’re under my protection now, Valerian,” he said as his arm tightened around me.

 I had no time to ask why he was telling me that when the door to the room crashed open startling me. Only Ondraeden’s arm around me kept me from leaping from the bed. Ander stood in the doorway, his hair dishevelled and his clothes spattered with mud. He was breathing hard like he’d just run from somewhere. Ondraeden cracked open an eye and turned his head to look at Ander although I got the idea that he’d known someone was coming and was doing it for pure theatrics.

 “Who the hell are you? Get away from my property,” Ander snapped out as he stalked to the bed. “What in the name of all the gods was done to him? I didn’t agree to this change. I swear I’m not paying more for something I didn’t ask for and that I don’t like. Whatever demon spell this is, reverse it.”

 “Valerian is not your property. He belongs to me. He is one of mine,” Ondraeden replied in a calm voice.

 “No! Haladi said he’d sell Valerian to me. You must be the other buyer. Haladi was going to take a down payment from me. We had a deal. Demons don’t break deals. You’re lying.”

 “I never said I bought Valerian. I said he was mine.”

 Ondraeden rose from the bed and between one breath and the next, he was dressed once more in the beautifully tailored pants and jacket I’d first seen him in. A casual wave of his hand had me dressed similarly even though I was still laying on the bed and hadn’t moved an inch. After months of not wearing any clothes it felt strange to have fabric against my skin regardless of how fine that fabric was.

 “Should I assume this is the friend who sold you to the demons and was determined to buy you for his plaything?”

 “Former friend. That’s Ander,” I said as I crawled off the bed and stood next to Ondraeden.

 “Kill him if you wish. You’re more than strong enough now to make it beyond easy. I can wait until you’re done before we leave this place.”

 “Kill me? Don’t be ridiculous. Valerian loves me. He adores my cock in his ass and mouth,” Ander said as if stating a fact everybody should know.

 “Actually, I find it disgusting and I hated every single second that I was forced to suck you off or have your cock inside me. I never once came when you fucked me and I barely kept myself from puking when I was forced to swallow your seed. Whatever feelings I had for you died when I found out how you betrayed me. I thought I’d kill you if I had the opportunity but you’re not worth getting your blood on my hands, staining my soul or even ruining this very fine outfit.”

 “What has this demon done to you to make you say such lies?” Ander demanded.

 Ondraeden snorted softly. “I’m a god, not a demon. Valerian says what is his truth. It makes no difference if you believe him or not.”

 “A god?” Ander said, a hint of nervousness suddenly lighting his eyes.

 “Ondraeden. Elder God of Fear and Nightmares. Valerian, I don’t believe in leaving loose ends that could later come back and vex me. This one has all the earmarks of being very vexing and as hardy as a cockroach. Do you have any issues with me dealing with this one? I ask only as a courtesy because he was once your friend.”

 “Nope. I don’t care what happens to him. He stopped being my friend when he sold me into sexual slavery. Do what you will.” I took an extreme amount of satisfaction at seeing the shock on Ander’s face at that.

 One moment Ander was staring at me in disbelief and the next he was clutching his chest, utter terror in his eyes. I stared as a large, wet stain grew at the front of his pants as he pissed himself. I wrinkled my nose at the stink when he shit himself as well. Ander fell to his knees as he began screaming non-stop in the most blood-curdling tone I’d ever heard. His screams abruptly stopped and he toppled over. I wasn’t an expert but he looked very, very dead. The entire episode took less than three minutes.

 “What happened? What did you do?” I asked as I stared at Ondraeden.

 “Made him experience every single fear and nightmare he’d ever had all at once. His heart exploded from the strain. A mortal body is not meant to handle that sort of thing. I suppose I could’ve drawn his terror out and made him suffer longer but I didn’t want to waste more time on him than necessary.”

 Wow. That was impressive as hell. I was glad Ander was dead and I was even very okay with his manner of dying. That probably made me a horrible person but I couldn’t come up with any sympathy or bad feelings for his death happening the way it had. He’d betrayed me horribly, used me cruelly and had intended to turn my existence into something nightmarish by keeping me as his sex slave. I was nothing but glad that he was dead.

 “Thank you for that. It’s one less thing for me to worry about. It was interesting meeting you, Ondraeden, but I’ll be heading out now.”

 Ondraeden tilted his head and stared at me. “You’re coming to my palace with me. You’re one of mine and I most certainly haven’t had enough of you. I know you haven’t had enough of me either. Once you’ve captured the attention of a god, you have to deal with the consequences.”

 “But I didn’t do anything to gain your attention. At least not purposefully. I’m not willing to trade one prison for another no matter how hot my jailer is or how much I enjoyed his cock.” Seriously? I’d just said that out loud to him? What in the name of all the gods was wrong with my mouth-to-brain filter where Ondraeden was concerned?

 Ondraeden smirked at me and before I could do anything, he leaned in and kissed me. Damn but he was an excellent kisser. He was actually making my cock hard just from kissing me. He rubbed his hands over my nipples through the fabric of the jacket I wore and I gasped at how sensitive they felt. He pulled me flush to his body and I could clearly feel his hard cock rubbing against mine through the barrier of our clothes. His hand cupped my ass and pressed our groins together even tighter. Fuck, but I wanted to drop to my knees and take him into my mouth. I didn’t, dredging the strength from somewhere to resist the impulse, but I really, really wanted to.

 “Alright my lovely. I’ll play your game for now because it amuses me to do so. Roam around as you will. I’ll come to you at night so we can indulge ourselves with each other’s body. I will always know where you are because of my Will fused to your soul. If you want me to come to you sooner, speak my name and I’ll be at your side, ready to fill you as we both desire.”

 With one last kiss, Ondraeden vanished. The throne and bed faded away into nothing as well. I heard a clinking sound and looked down to see a good-sized bag at my feet that hadn’t been there a second ago. I crouched to open the bag and gaped at the contents. Gold coins and perfectly cut jewels the size of my thumbnail filled the bag. There was a fortune at my feet courtesy of Ondraeden. A slow grin stole over my face.

 Maybe Fate didn’t hate me after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Things do get better for Valerian. And more complicated. Ondraeden is also not quite the asshole he appears to be. I'm in the process of writing their story, The Dire Heart. I'm unsure when I'll be done as it's turning into something that'll likely be very large (quite possibly more than 200K) and I have other writing obligations so, unfortunately, can't work on it exclusively.


End file.
